Thalia the Titan
by Lexi Heartfilia
Summary: Thalia Leona has been around since the beginning...but what is this secret she's hiding...yes she can turn into a titan, but ever since Annie Leonheart was locked up in the crystal, she finally built the confidence to shift...why was she so hesitant at first?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Yeah, she was there. The attack on Shiganshina killed her parents' right before her eyes. She didn't want to leave them but she had to live like they told her to. She vowed to kill every titan. She wanted them to pay. She wanted to avenge her parent's death. She wanted to slaughter every titan she encounters. She assumed that was why she was chosen to bear such a gift. She assumed she had it to protect humanity and most of all the people she loves, which is no one at the moment, now that her parents are dead.

So she joined the Scout Region. Not only that, she found someone who felt the same. Someone who can relate to her pain and who wants the titan race extinguished. Someone determined to protect even if it costs him his life. She watched him use his gift to protect, use it for good. Although, everyone assumed it was curse. They didn't think twice to hear his story. They were going to kill him just because they were scared and confused. He went by the name Eren Jaeger.

This person gave his life for a friend. He was inches from death. Not only that, but two of his friends, so he again used his gift. He lost some comrades by the hands of another one of them. Another gifted, though she used it for evil and killed many. She was so keen on keeping her secrets, she sealed herself away. Although this girl has secrets too.

And now this girl waits, for her time to use her gift, has yet to come.

The sunlight blinded her as she opened her eyes. She could hear the chatter of her bunkmates. Though, they never pay attention to her, for she is quiet. And if someone does talk to her she only says no more than four words and walks away. She stretched as she walked passed the girls and towards the bathroom. When she was about to walk in, it swung open and the girl gasped when she saw her.

She looked up, but avoided eye contact, to see a girl with black hair and dark eyes. She has a serene gentle face, except when she's angry, and shattered eyes, like the rest of them. She was in her uniform and she looked startled. She knew this girl, almost everyone knew this girl. Mikasa Ackerman. Top of her class and quite skilled with the blade, she is closet to Eren Jaeger than anyone.

"Sorry," Mikasa said. Her voice was high but dangerous. The girl nodded and walked passed Mikasa and into the bathroom to change. She could feel Mikasa's eyes on her until she shut the door. She sighed and started to change. She never looked anyone in the eye, afraid they might see the monster within her. She hasn't transformed since 5 years ago, she shudder at memory, but somewhere inside her a titan lingers. All this time she has been itching and burning to transform and help, but something has been holding her back. She feels selfish knowing she can do something, just chooses not to. Why? Because she is scared? Yeah, you could say that.

She's afraid to go rogue and kill everyone instead of save them. It's nerve-racking after seeing what Eren did to Mikasa when the struggle of Trost was happening, also what happened 5 years ago. It also scares her because of what her mother said before she died of blood loss when a building collapsed on her. Her father's blood was already scattered everywhere when he was a titan appetizer. The titan was walking towards her and she could feel the screams of everyone as they ran. She also heard a young girl's voice. But all she could focus on at the time was that her mother was all she had left, except for one, and she was dying right before her eyes.

"Thalia listen to me! Your gift can change our world! You are a powerful titan and you can save mankind by bringing down the titans along with the others! Don't be afraid!" She wanted to disobey her and dye with her, but before she could open her mouth, a Stationary Guard swooped down and flew away, despite her protests and cries. Those images were imprinted into her mind that day. She won't ever forget.

Thalia snapped her eyes open. She sighed remembering that dreadful day of death and destruction. She tugged her Scouts jacket on and looked at herself in the mirror. Her black hair messy and down and her grey eyes droopy and broken. She washed her face and put her hair in a ponytail. She walked out of the bathroom and ran into Krista. She had her knuckle raised like she was about to knock. Thalia raised an eyebrow at her.

"Uh, I was just going to tell you that were heading to breakfast," she said.

"Lead the way," Thalia said looking away. Krista nodded and the two of them walked out.

It had been a month since the Female Titan incident and the titan in the wall, and the Scouts have gone back to pushing the titans back. There is a huge mission being held this time tomorrow. Eren has fully learned to control his powers and is roaming free and fighting when and where he is needed. A smoke signal has been designed for him, a black and green one. When Eren sees it, he is to go to that position because they were ambushed and only another titan can take them down. Of course Thalia keeps an eye out as well in case Eren can't get there in time.

"I never got your name," Krista said snapping her back to present. She looked down at the blonde and her Krista's eyes widened. "Sorry, it's just you have been around since the beginning and no one knows you," she explained. Thalia looked forward and saw they were approaching the dining room.

"Thalia," she said.

"Huh?" Krista asked.

"My name…its Thalia, Thalia…Leona," Thalia repeated.

"Thalia…Leona," Krista mumbled. She opened the doors into the dining room and walked in. Krista hesitated and watched Thalia walk over to a dark corner and sit down. Krista frowned. Thalia is one of those people who you see everywhere but never know their name. No one knows her backstory and she reminds her painfully about Annie Leonheart the Female Titan.

"Krista!" Krista turned at her name and saw her friends calling her over. They all wore smiles despite the hell they've all been through. Eren, Mikasa, Ymir, Sasha, Connie, Jean and…Armin! Oh, his smile so sweet with adorable blue eyes and cute personality. Krista smiled softly before rushing up to them, but not without glancing at Thalia. She sat between Sasha and Armin as Armin moved over for her.

"Good morning everyone," she chirped. They all said their good mornings and smiled while eating.

"Who was that girl you were with, Krista?" Eren asked. Krista looked at him.

"Just one of our bunkmates," she replied.

"She doesn't talk to anyone," Ymir said.

"She's always quiet and never looks anyone in the eye," Mikasa explained.

"Her name is Thalia," Krista butted in. They turned to her.

"You actually talked to her and had a conversation?" Sasha asked. Krista nodded.

"Well sort of, she only spoke two sentences and one of them she told me her name," Krista explained. Suddenly, Captain Levi came up.

"Today you will be caring for the horses with another group. Can't go breaking our best scouts before the big mission, can we?" he asked.

"Yes Sir!" they all chant. Levi then walks away.

"Hey guys, is it weird that I can't shake a feeling on that Thalia girl?" Connie asked. Everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean?" asked Mikasa.

"I agree," Jean said. "She's been around since the beginning and yet she hasn't interacted with any of us. She didn't even seem fazed when she heard about Eren being a titan…there's just something about her," he explained. Krista nodded and looked at Thalia and saw Levi talking to her.

Thalia watched Levi walk away. Looks like she is spending the day with Eren and his team. Things are about to get interesting. It's not like she's an idiot and didn't see then constantly staring at her. She can see it in their faces that they are curious about her and also don't fully trust her.

 **Don't worry Thalia I trust you! Hello, my name is Lexi! This is my first AOT fanfic, and the first I have actually done properly.**

 **Armin: Hello!**

 **Me: Oh, hi there Armin, what are you doing here?**

 **Armin: I thought I would be your helper or assistant, can I?**

 **Me: Of course! I would love your help, would you mind telling them the one important thing?**

 **Armin: Lexi doesn't own AOT!**

 **Me: Right! Awesome, I have a feeling we'll be great friends!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later that day Thalia arrived at the stables. She looked and saw Eren's team was already brushing their horses. They all looked at her as she walked into the stables grabbed her horse and walked out. She tied her horse to the poll and cursed their only being a few brushes. She sighed and walked over to Eren. He looked at her but she avoided eye contact.

"Can I use a brush?" she asked. Eren nodded and grabbed a brush handing it to her. They touched hands and their eyes widened. They felt a shock, a tingling sensation go up their arms as their hands touched. She took the brush.

"Thanks," she mumbled and she quickly walked away.

As Eren watched Thalia walk away, Armin came up.

"What was that about?" he asked. Eren looked at his hand. He could still feel the warmth of her hand. "Eren?" Armin put a hand on him snapping him back.

"Nothing," Eren said. Armin followed his gaze and saw a few more people come up.

"What did Thalia say?" he asked. Eren turned to him.

"Just wanted a brush," he replied before going back to brushing his horse. Armin looked at Thalia and saw her watching him, but when he looked she tore her gaze away.

Thalia saw Armin look and quickly looked away. If anyone found out about her ability it would be Armin. He figured out Annie after all. She would be damned if Armin figured her out so easily. She's done a good job hiding it and she won't let all that work go to waste.

"Thalia is something wrong?" someone asked. She looked and saw someone she fought with in Trost. She shook her head and got back to work.

That night after dinner, Thalia sat on a balcony looking at the stars. She was a little nervous for the mission tomorrow. She has a gut feeling something will happen, but she can't put her finger on it. Oh, she knows that people are gonna die. If they don't something is wrong. She knows that sounds harsh, but really it's the reality of the kind of situation people put themselves in. All she can do for now is wait.

"Hey," a voice said. Thalia jumped and whipped around to see Eren. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," he said. Thalia turned back around. "I just wanted to let you know your bunkmates headed to your bunk," he said. Thalia nodded. "Uh, are you nervous about tomorrow?" he asked. Thalia turned around, she walked up to Eren grabbed his wrist and put her hand in his. The same electric shock went through their bodies.

"Tell me," Thalia said. "Do you feel it?" she asked. Eren took a shaky breath.

"Yes, I do," he murmured. She took her hand away.

"Good, I just wanted to see if I was going crazy," Thalia said. Eren rubbed the back of his neck.

"No, I'm the crazy one and let me be honest when I say, I'm surprised you're not scared of me," Eren voiced.

Thalia tsked. "Why would I be scared of you, Eren Jaeger?" she asked. Eren flushed.

"Well, I am half titan and everyone, except my friends, is scared or uncomfortable around me. Since you know who I am and what I've done, I'm surprised you had the nerve to touch my hand when I'm not fully human," Eren explained. Thalia turned towards the stars.

"Are any of us really human?" she asked. Eren looked at the back of her head. "We fight like animals and are treated like them. To titans, we are merely just food or caged animals. Your friend Armin has said almost the same thing. 'To fight monsters we need to abandon our humanity. What we fight we become, fight fire with fire'. You did and brought down Annie." She turned back to him and he looked shocked. "No regular mortal can fight and still smile through the horrors. They'd be crazy. We are crazy to join the Scouts willingly especially after all we've been through," Thalia explained.

"You've been here since the beginning. Every good and bad moment you were always nearby. Who are you?" he asked. Thalia walked to the door.

"I am Thalia Leona from Shiganshina, good night Eren," she said and she walked away. Eren watched her, eyes wide.

"She was there?" he asked himself. "What exactly has she seen?" He then walked to his bunk.

When Thalia arrived at her bunk all the girls were asleep except one. She shared a bunk with her, Thalia on the bottom and her on the top. When she saw Thalia she stood up.

"Hey, I just wanted to wait until you got here before I fell asleep," Mikasa said. Thalia closed the door.

"I appreciate it," Thalia said. Mikasa then walked towards her and spoke.

"For tomorrow's mission you're on your own, right?" she asked. Thalia nodded and Mikasa smiled slightly. "I will probably see you around then. I'm supposed to float around Eren while he's in titan form," Mikasa explained.

"In case he goes rogue?" Thalia asked. Mikasa nodded.

"He's learned to control, though having me around him is just a precaution, in case he, you know, goes ballistic," Mikasa explained. Thalia nods in understanding.

"I can see why. If I didn't know better I would always keep an eye on him. Fortunately, I do know better. He and most of the people think he's a monster, but I disagree. He's like the rest of us, desperate to survive and scared out of his mind. At least he chooses to do something instead of hiding," Thalia said. Mikasa nodded.

"You're right, now we should get some sleep. The huge mission is tomorrow and we can't go sleeping on the job," Mikasa said and she climbed into her bed. Thalia went into the bathroom and changed out of her uniform and walked back into the room. She could hear Mikasa's heavy breathing as she sleeps. Soon Thalia follows.

 **Go to sleep, go to sleep, yeah not a good singer. Hello again!**

 **Armin: I'm here!**

 **Me: There you are Armin, where did you go?**

 **Armin: After his encounter with Thalia, he was left shaken, someone had to do something without Mikasa there**

 **Me: I see, well, hopefully he gets over it! Now Armin, care to do the honors?**

 **Armin: She doesn't own anything!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day, all the Scouts were saddling up at Scout Region HQ. There are about 1,000 soldiers who are in on the mission. Erwin is shouting orders for everyone to saddle up, for it was time to leave. Thalia got on and swung her leg over her horses back. Everyone else followed. Erwin kicked his horse into a walk and everyone followed. As they walked, Thalia could see determined faces but terrified eyes. She could only assume that half of them weren't going to make it back at least. The thought always terrified her.

They entered the forest and two horses trotted up to her. One on her left and one on her right, it was Armin and Krista.

"Hi Thalia," Krista said. Thalia smiled a bit.

"Hello," she said. She then looked at Armin. "Hello Armin," she said. Armin smiled.

"This is the first time Eren has been on his own, well, he will be with Mikasa," Armin said.

"I know, it's great how he learned to control his ability," Krista said. Armin nodded.

"At least he is using his gift for good, unlike some I could mention," Thalia spoke up.

"That is true," Armin said sadly. "So," Armin said again changing the subject. "You are from Shiganshina?" he asked. Thalia sighed.

"I see Eren told you," Thalia stated.

"He only told us, Mikasa, Jean, Connie, Sasha and Ymir, I promise," Krista said.

"I am not angry, honestly I couldn't care less if people knew where I came from," Thalia assured.

"What happened to your…?" Armin trailed off.

"My parents? Dead," Thalia said. Armin didn't say anything, which Thalia appreciated. It never felt real when someone apologized. "My mom was fortunate and didn't die by the hands of a titan, but my dad, well stepdad, was eaten alive before my eyes. His blood fell like cherry blossoms. My mom was under our house slowly dying of blood loss, she wanted me to fight for humanity. That's was the last thing she said to me before a Stationary Guard came and took me away," Thalia explained. The 2 stayed quiet for a few seconds.

"Eren and Mikasa went through the same thing almost," Armin said. Thalia sighed.

A couple of minutes later, they broke free of the forest and reached the city. Everyone was gathered to watch them leave. All the Scouts kept their eyes forward. As Thalia walked on she heard people whispering about them. As she walked passed them, eyes still forward, she said, "If you wish to state your opinion please speak with our Captain and maybe you will have the guts to go out and fight instead of hiding behind these walls," and she left them in silence.

When they were about to reach the gateway, a woman with brown hair ran in front of Thalia, making her horse rear and whinny almost knocking Thalia off. Everyone looked back as Thalia calmed the horse down.

"Please Miss, just a moment of your time," the woman pleaded. Thalia sighed and got off her horse and walked to the woman.

"I am a survivor from the inner Wall Maria, but my daughter was left there when the Scouts took me away! You must bring her back to me please! She is on the right about 100 miles out, blue house by a forest! Her name is Ivanna!" the woman said.

"Your daughter is in titan territory?" Thalia asked. The woman nodded. Thalia could see the desperate look in her eyes. "We will try our best, like we always do, but please be warned we cannot make any promises, and dare I say it, it will be a miracle if we find her alive," Thalia said.

"My only request is you try at least, please Miss," she pleaded. Thalia nodded and climbed on her horse and the Scouts started moving again. Eren then came up.

"You think she's still alive out there?" he asked.

"I would be lying if I said I believed her alive, but the least we can do is bring her back a body, even if there is that much left of her. I understand it's not what you want to hear, but it's the truth," Thalia said. Eren nodded. All the Scouts stopped and the gates opened.

"You think we'll find the girl?" Levi asked Erwin.

"I don't know, Thalia is headed in that direction, but she did the right think warning her that we might not find her alive," Erwin said.

"All titans have been led away!" a voice said to the right. When the gates fully opened, Erwin led everyone forward.

"Our mission has begun! Scouts move out!" he shouted. Mikasa galloped up to Thalia and Eren.

"You ready?" she asked. They passed through the gate.

"Yeah," Eren said. Eren was about to shoot his 3DM gear, when Thalia spoke.

"Don't die on me, Jaeger!" Eren smiled and shot a cord to the air on a tree and swung off. He bit his hand and lightning struck. Everyone steered clear as the titan that is Eren appeared. Eren let out a titan scream and Thalia couldn't help but smile. Must be nice to let go, to not be afraid of anything.

Everyone started to separate and Thalia steered right. Just so happens her position is the direction of the hopefully not dead girl. Might as well kill two birds with one stone. As she ran, she could feel and hear Eren nearby. Hard not to.

It had been about 10 minutes and no titans have encountered her yet. Thalia passed a few houses and little forests and no titans. Red smoke signals have gone off all around her, except for where she is.

Suddenly, a titan crashed out of the woods.

"Spoke too soon!" she said. She shot a red smoke signal. She drew her blades and shot a cord at a nearby tree. It was a 10 meter. It had a thin structure and grinning mouth. She swung behind it and struck a chord to its neck. "Won't be smiling when I'm done with you!" she shouted. She shot towards its nape and sliced through the skin. It collapsed and Thalia rode it down. Titan steam started to float up when two men appeared on horseback. They looked at the titan and grinned.

"Nice," one said. Thalia smiled.

"Little basterd had no time to react. Poor thing was down in seconds," Thalia said.

"So you're good?" the other asked. Thalia's horse trotted over and Thalia hopped on.

"Never better," she said. The men nodded and ran off the way they came. Thalia kicked her horse into a run and headed out. She loves the thrill of killing titans.

 **Sorry for the short chapter, they don't seem short while writing them.**

 **Armin: I can understand that**

 **Me: I appreciate that, thank you**

 **Eren: What's going on?**

 **Me: Oh hello there Eren, so how's the first mission so far?**

 **Eren: I wouldn't know, you don't post fast enough**

 **Me: *pouts* That was mean!**

 **Mikasa: Eren, you should be more kind**

 **Me: Yeah, I could always kill you and then BOOM you're dead and out of the story**

 **Eren: Fine, she doesn't own anything**

 **Armin: That's my part!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Thalia looked around she kept an eye out for a blue house near the forest. She had come across one other titan about 20 minutes ago. She killed it in the blink of an eye, as she always does.

When a few minutes went by, Thalia looked to her right and gasped. About 5 titans were lingering around a house. A blue house. Two were 7 meters and the other 3 were 10. They all saw her and started walking towards her.

Her heart was pounding and she felt like she was going to be sick. Her breath turned rapid and she could feel fear take over every cell in her body. She has never been backed into a corner.

They are so close now and she seemed to freeze in her place. She couldn't take them all by herself. She fumbled to load a red smoke signal. She shot it into the air and her horse whinnied and bucked her off before running away. They were staring down at her. She was surrounded. Thalia only knows of one solution. It's risky, but she rather not be titan chow today and she needs to save that girl. She lifted her hand and bit down drawing blood. A burning sensation went through her and lightning struck. A titan started to form.

A 17 meter titan appeared. She had long black hair down to her butt and regular lips but on her jaw teeth like Eren's could be seen. Her ears pointed. Her body had the structure like Annie but the color of cream. Grey eyes shined demonically but were hidden behind her bangs. She let out a titan screech and punched two titans' heads off. They fell forwards and she stepped on their neck. The three others came at her but she kicked them and they were knocked down. She stomped on them.

 _"_ _Finally! I can let go! You're all gonna die!"_ She started breathing heavily. She turned towards the house and walked towards it. Half the roof was gone and she looked inside. All she could see was a bed and some broken furniture. She then heard whimpering. She looked at the bed and saw it moving. She made a rumbling sound in her throat and reached her hand in. She lifted the blanket and saw a girl about 7 with brown hair. She looked terrified. She was sickly pale and deadly thin. She had tears in her eyes. Thalia lifted her on the blanket and wrapped her in it and lifted her out of the house. She opened her mouth and placed the girl on her tongue. She turned and ran. She could feel the girl moving around. She assumed the girl was confused that she wasn't swallowing her.

Meanwhile, after Thalia turned into a titan, Armin, Jean, Krista, Connie and Sasha stopped. They turned to where the lightning struck. Their team was big because they had a wagon to pull.

"Please don't say what I think it is," Jean said. Armin looked where the lightning struck.

"Either Eren turned into a titan a second time or there is another one," Armin explained.

"Another one?" Sasha asked.

"He means someone like Eren and Annie," Jean said.

"We haven't had the best of luck when it comes to "another one"," Connie said.

Suddenly black smoke was shot through the air about a few miles away. The trail of black smoke got closer and closer to them. "Is it me or is the earth shaking and the black smoke getting closer?" Connie asked. Armin's eyes widened.

"It's neither! RUN!" A black haired titan came charging towards them. It was wicked fast. More horses came on either side of it.

"Armin!" a man called. Armin looked back. "It's a female and she has skills…just like Annie!" he called. Armin paled.

"Another goddamn female!? Just out luck!" Jean cursed.

"But she's different!" he called again.

"How!?" they all asked.

"She's only playing defence! She's not trying to kill us, even if we attack her! She knows where her weak spot is! All she's trying to do is protect it!" Armin and the others looked up and sure enough she had her hand protecting her nape. Whenever they try to slash her Achilles or her hands she hardened her skin like Annie and ran faster and out of reach. She didn't try to strike them down.

"What do we do? Is she after Eren?" Krista asked. Armin looked back and saw the Female Titan watching them intently. Armin's eyes narrowed in thought.

"Steer left!" Armin shouted. Jean, Krista, Connie and Sasha veered left. They all looked behind them and paled. "Not Eren! She's after us!" Armin yelled. The Female Titan gave herself a boost of speed and ran in front of them and stopped. They tried to steer around but she put her hands out so they would crash into her.

 **She finally turned! I know it may seem sudden, but honestly it was late, so sue me.**

 **Armin: Really, you couldn't have at least make her tell us!**

 **Me: Wow Armin…**

 **Jean: I expected a comment like that from Eren**

 **Eren: Hey!**

 **Mikasa: Everyone, can we please calm down the author wants to say something**

 **Me: Thank you Mikasa *sticks out tongue at Armin, Jean and Eren* As I was saying, Thalia changing was a little sudden, but I have so much planned!**

 **Eren: Lexi doesn't-**

 **Armin: Lexi doesn't own anything!**

 **Eren: *glares***

 **Armin: *proud***


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"STOP!" everyone shouted. They reared their horses and some supplies fell out of the wagon. The titan got down on one knee. They all looked terrified. The titan took her hand and wrapped two fingers around Krista lifting her off her horse. Krista started to sob.

"I don't wanna die!" she cried. The titan seemed surprised at the tears. She took her other hand and wiped the tears with one finger. The Female Titan placed Krista in the wagon.

"What is she doing?" Jean asked.

"I don't know," Armin replied. The titan then took something out of her mouth. She unwrapped it throwing some blanket away. She placed it in the wagon with Krista and Krista gasped.

"It's a little girl!" Everyone gathered around the wagon and saw a 7 year old girl.

"Did the titan… save her?" Sasha asked.

"She looks like she hasn't eaten in weeks, poor thing," Krista said. Krista grabbed a canteen and put some water in her mouth making the girl cough. Her eyes fluttered open and she gasped.

"Who are you?" she croaked. Krista put a hand on her shoulder.

"We're the Scouts, we will take you to safety after our mission," Krista explained handing her some bread. The girl ate it in minutes. The Female Titan made a grumbling sound and the girls eyes widened. She slowly turned around and saw the titan.

"That titan saved me!" the girl said.

"What's your name and where did you come from?" Connie asked.

"My name is Ivanna and I used to live in a blue house by a forest," she said. Everyone choked.

"Does that mean…?" started Sasha.

"Yes, this is the girl the woman asked us to find," Armin finished. They looked at the girl and saw her asleep.

"Let her sleep, probably hasn't slept a wink in a while," Krista said setting up a makeshift bed.

Suddenly a smoke signal went off. Everyone looked, it was black and green.

"There's been an ambush! We'll meet Eren there!" The Female Titan took off in the same direction.

"Follow her!" Jean shouted. They kicked their horses into a run.

Meanwhile, Erwin was running along when a horseman came up.

"Sir, terrible news! A Female Titan, there's another one! Just like Eren…just like Annie!" he said. Erwin paled.

"Hanji, you ready for another test subject?" he asked. Hanji grinned manically.

"Yes and this time we know how to restrain the girl! Let's head to the forest!" Erwin changed course and headed for the tall tree forest.

"Alert a few squads to go to the same forest, but leave a few to take care of the regular titans! Lead the Female Titan to the forest!" Erwin ordered.

"Yes Sir!" Hanji looked very pleased.

"This time we won't be so patient," she said.

Good news, Eren made it in time before a lot of people died, but the bad news is that he is quite overwhelmed. Mikasa of course is helping when she can but there are quite a lot. It also doesn't help when they are in a little town.

"Eren to your right!" Mikasa called. Eren looked and saw a titan about to attack. Eren swung his fist and the titan went down. He stepped on his neck, but it was no good. The minute his back was turned a titan climbed onto a building and pounced. "EREN!" Mikasa shouted. Eren turned around just in time to see a flash of black hair and the titan crashing to the ground. It stepped on the neck and took out the remaining titans. Eren could only stand there shocked.

"Eren!" Eren looked and saw Armin. Mikasa jumped down.

"Armin where did it come from?" Mikasa asked.

"It's another Female Titan but she's not evil! She saved this little girl and whenever we try to attack her she only plays defence. She doesn't want to hurt us even if we attack her. She avoids it!" Armin explained. Eren looked at the Female Titan and got a good look at her. Black hair and the body of Annie but different skin tone. Her jaw was exposed. He felt something inside him, in his heart.

"So she's not after Eren?" Mikasa asked. Eren looked back at the others.

"She only came this way when she saw the smoke signal, I think she wanted to help," Armin explained.

"Yeah, also I don't think she'd be running away if she were after Eren," Sasha said.

"WHAT!?" everyone looked and saw her running in the distance. Someone was leading her.

"Damn, that titan is fast!" Jean said.

"Wait," Mikasa said. "Where is he leading her?" Armin's eyes widened.

"To the forest with the big trees! They are going to trap her like they did with Annie!" Armin said. And that was when Eren lost it. He gave a titan screech and charged after her. Armin, Mikasa, Connie, Krista, Sasha and Jean following.

"Eren, calm the hell down!" Mikasa called. Eren gave a screech in response and kept running. He wasn't going to let them hurt her, even if he didn't know who she was.

Thalia entered the forest with ease. She failed to notice the Scouts in the trees. She ran through dodging trees and the same time trying not to step on the man leading her. He told her that he needed her help and that she needed to follow him. So she listened. Then she realized too late. She covered her nape.

 **NO THALIA!**

 **Armin: What's going to happen!?**

 **Me: I don't know!**

 **Eren: Don't we want her trapped?**

 **Me: No! She isn't like Annie, she is nice…enough**

 **Eren: What the hell was with me being all mushy!?**

 **Me: Love can change many people, Eren, plus, admit it, you like her**

 **Eren: *turns red a little* No, I do-**

 **Thalia: Hey guys!**

 **Eren: *bites tongue***

 **Me: Haha, loser!**

 **Eren: *grumbles random cuss words aimed at me, that basterd***

 **Thalia: She doesn't own anything**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"FIRE!" a thousand cables shot at her as she stood there defenceless. She could feel them stinging her as they pierced her skin. Everything was silent except for the creaking of the cables.

"Yes!" Hanji said.

"You get way too excited," Levi said.

"Well, we have another one and all titans have been led away so hopefully no reinforcements!" Hanji cheered. She then shot a cord at a tree and landed on Thalia's head. "You're the second one to fall for that trick. So why don't you be a good girl and work with us, alright?" Hanji asked. "We've got you completely surrounded and titans nearby have been killed or led away," she explained. She jumped down to slice her fingers when her skin hardened into a purple crystal. She dropped the shattered blade and flew back onto her head. "I see you have the same ability as our good friend Annie, bummer, thought we were going to expose you easily." A man then came up to Erwin and Levi.

"Sir, its Eren! He's on his way here along with Mikasa, Armin, Connie, Sasha, Jean and Krista!" he said.

"Eren might be here to fight this one-"Levi said pointing at Thalia. "-but try to hold him off for now until we get things figured out," he said.

"Yes Sir!"

"Eren is on his way?" Thalia said in titan voice. Hanji lowered herself so she was looking into Thalia's right eye.

"It seems we have someone who wants to take care of you himself. And I think you already know this but he's taken down one like you already. Let's hope he doesn't lose it and kill you. I wonder if we will be able to find you out easier than the other one we had trapped here. She was quite stubborn, but you seem to be much stronger than her, bigger too," Hanji said. Suddenly, Mikasa flew up. She was about to speak when Thalia started screaming. Hanji dropped her blade out of shock and flew to the trees. Thalia was screaming as loud as Annie did. All she wanted to do was get out of this situation. She knows that they assume her to be bad news; all she wants is to help.

Everyone covered their ears. The whole earth felt like it was shaking. A ringing sound seemed to make its way all through the forest. She might as well have shot fireworks into the air indicating where she is.

The same man came up again. "Sir, it's Eren, he's gone ballistic! He's on his way towards her!" he said. Sure enough they heard Eren scream and he appeared. Armin then flew up and Eren started pulling the cables out of her.

"What is he doing?" Levi demanded.

"Sir, that scream wasn't calling titans. She doesn't want to call reinforcements because she does not want to kill anyone! All she wanted was help! She called for Eren to help her!" Armin explained. Everyone watched Eren pull the cables out and she just stood there.

"She's only got two things in common with Annie, her gender and her skill! Even when we attack her she doesn't attack us!" Mikasa said.

As Eren pulled the last cable out, Thalia went down on her hands and knees.

"So she's like Eren?" Erwin asked. Mikasa and Armin nodded. Hanji laughed nervously.

"Hey, no hard feelings!? It was just business!" she said to the titan. Thalia got up and turned to Hanji. She walked over to her and put a hand on the branch she was standing on. Hanji took a step back. She then handed Hanji the blade she dropped. Everyone was stunned.

"She….she just…" started Hanji.

Suddenly a smoke signal went off in the distance. Through the trees they could see green and black.

"Looks like they heard her after all!" Erwin shouted. Eren and Thalia took off. "Follow Eren and the Female Titan!" Erwin commanded.

"Yes Sir!" they chanted.

As Thalia and Eren ran towards the smoke signal, Armin filled Erwin and Levi in on the Female Titan.

"She saved Ivanna and made sure she didn't kill anyone, no matter how many times we attacked her. She then went and saved Eren from a pouncing titan and took out the rest," Armin said.

"So as far as we know she has no evil intentions?" Erwin asked. Armin nodded.

"Also, it seems Eren feels the need to be protective of her. When I explained that you were planning on trapping her, he lost it and charged after her. When we reached the edge of the forest he wanted to barge in, he wouldn't listen to reason. They went as far as slicing his Achilles," Armin explained.

"So he's possessive of her," Levi guessed.

"In a way, it seems yeah. Once she called for Eren, he somehow transferred his healing to one heel and stood up. He ran as fast as he could with one foot and when he healed fully he did a full out sprint," Armin said. They heard screeching and looked forward. There were about 10 titans heading for them.

"They're after the Female Titan, they couldn't care less about us," Levi said.

"What do we do?" Hanji asked. Erwin looked and saw the Female Titan and Eren standing shoulder to shoulder, fists raised.

"It seems that whoever the Female Titan is, is a solider. We'll leave it to them. If they need us to interfere, we will," Erwin said. Everyone agreed as they watched the Female Titan and Eren spring into action.

 **Yes, Eren saved Thalia!**

 **Armin: I saw that coming! Yay, go Eren!**

 **Me: Nice work Eren, we knew you cared about someone**

 **Jean: *grumbles and hands Connie 20 bucks***

 **Connie: Sasha come on, we can buy so much food with this!**

 **Sasha: MEAT!**

 ***Both run off***

 **Mikasa: Lexi doesn't own anything**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They moved in sync with each other. They fought like they've known each other for years. They seem to know each other's moves.

"They fight well together," Hanji voiced.

"Yes, it seems as though they have been fighting side by side since the beginning," Erwin said.

"Maybe they have," Armin said. "Maybe she's been watching Eren fight since training, she's probably…" Armin started.

"One of us," Mikasa finished. Armin nodded.

"My question is," Erwin said. "Why is she not showing us her identity? If she is working with us, why leave us in the dark?" he asked. Armin sighed.

"I don't think she's ready. I also don't think forcing her to expose herself is the answer. She will find a way to get out of it. Like I said before, Eren seems quite protective of her, so hurting her will get him riled up," Armin explained.

"What do you suggest we do?" Levi asked. Armin looked shocked that they trusted him with the answers.

"We need to wait. She doesn't seem to fully trust us, which is okay. She trusts Eren. She knows what we want her to do, which is why she's being careful," Armin said.

"She also seems protective of Eren," Krista said. They looked at her.

"What?" asked Hanji.

"Don't you remember Armin? As soon as the smoke signal went off after she gave us Ivanna, she charged right for it without a thought. She assumed Eren was in danger. Also look at her fighting," Krista said pointing at the Female Titan. Krista was right. Whenever a titan tried to attack Eren, she would kill it in seconds. Eren did the same for her.

"I have an idea," Armin said. They all turned to him. "This plan is probably suicidal and will piss her off, but we need to trick the Female Titan into thinking Eren's in danger. I guess we have no other choice but to force her," Armin said. Connie laughed nervously.

"Have you seen how big and strong she is? You wanna piss off a 17 meter skilled Female Titan?" he asked.

"Yes, that's why I said it's suicidal," Armin said.

"Continue," Erwin butted in.

"What we do is, we set off a smoke signal, a black and green one. There's a 50-50 chance she will turn into a titan or she will let Eren handle it," Armin started.

"And if she leaves him be?" Levi asked.

"Well, that's the hard part. We need to convince Eren to agree to this plan first and he needs to scream as loud as he can to call her. If she thinks Eren is in any danger, she'll come running," Armin explained.

"You think Eren will agree?" Jean asked.

"I think he wants to find out who she is as much as the rest of us do, so maybe he'll think betraying her trust is for the good of exposing who this is. Once we trap her we can expose her," Armin finished. Mikasa then butted in.

"You forget that she knows where her weak spot is and she'll protect it," she said.

"I know but it has to be done, even if we need to betray her, we need to catch her by surprise," Armin said.

"So we let her go for now?" Levi asked. Armin nodded.

"We'll need to get more traps ready and we need to get Ivanna to her mother," Armin said. They nodded.

Eren took out the last titan and turned to Thalia. She was steaming from her injuries but she looked badass, her black hair blowing in the wind and her teeth shining.

"Eren!" Eren looked down at Erwin. "We come back tomorrow, we need to get Ivanna to her mother," he said.

Suddenly the Female Titan took off running. Eren was about to follow her, when the exhaustion finally hit and he collapsed. He broke free from the titan carcass and opened his eyes. Mikasa and Armin helped him out and onto solid ground.

"Why'd you let her go?" he asked as they helped into a wagon.

"You'll find out tonight," Levi said. He shot a blue smoke signal into the air indicating withdraw back to the wall and galloped away. Soon everyone followed.

Thalia found a little forest to emerge from. As she broke free from the titan she sighed at the fresh air.

"I thought I was a goner," she said to herself. She didn't know that they were going to trap her so easily. Then again, she could see why they wanted to expose her. She just showed up out of the blue and she just so happens to have the same abilities as Annie, who turned out to be a murderer. Thalia winced at the thought.

She stepped onto solid ground and walked out of the forest. She didn't want to be seen by a fallen titan, especially a Female. All she needed now was a horse. She shot an emergency signal into the air.

"Hopefully they aren't already all heading to the wall."

She waited a couple of minutes for someone to answer. Zero, Nada, NOTHING!

"SERIOUSLY!?" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Seriously what?"

 **What's this? Who is this mysterious person? Does she know about Thalia? …No, Thalia is a ninja!**

 **Armin: Who is it?**

 **Me: Can't say, but we will find out in the next chapter**

 **Armin: Lexi doesn't own anything!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Thalia whipped around to see a girl with red hair wearing a flower crown and she had an extra horse.

"I saw your emergency signal and thought I could help," she said.

"Thanks, it's kind of obvious, but I need a horse," Thalia said. The girl smiled.

"No shit, here," she said passing Thalia the reigns. Thalia smirked and looked at her, but not in the eyes.

"Thanks," she hopped on the horse and they both ran towards the wall.

"What's your name?" the girl asked.

"Thalia," she answered.

"Oh, my name is Astrid but you can call me Ash, now how the hell did you lose your horse?" she asked.

"Damn wimp ran because of a titan, sadly it didn't take me with it," Thalia explained. Astrid nodded.

"Do you know what happened earlier? I saw a lightning strike and the black smoke signal, and then everyone started to disappear into the forest. I was told to back off," Astrid said.

"…I don't know, but I'm sure Commander Erwin will fill us in," Thalia said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, hopefully it's nothing too serious."

They rode in silence for about 10 minutes, until they came across all the Scouts gathered a few miles from the gate. When they ran up Thalia hopped off and went over to Eren's team. She needed to play dumb, pretend she didn't know what was going on.

"Mikasa!" Thalia called. Mikasa turned around and smiled a bit. She seemed relieved she came back in one piece. She ran over with everyone else trailing. "What's happened? I saw the lightning strike and everyone started disappearing," Thalia said. "I didn't find Ivanna, when I got there she was gone."

Mikasa shook her head. "There's another one," she said. Thalia raised an eyebrow.

"Could you be more specific? Another what?" Thalia asked.

"Another Female Titan, she saved Ivanna and brought her to safety," Mikasa explained. Thalia's eyes widened.

"Really? Is she on our side?" she asked. Armin stepped forward.

"As far as we know yes, but the Commander is going to explain everything right now," he said. That's when Erwin gathered everyone's attention.

"Scouts! We have some news!" he started. Everyone stopped theorizing and looked at him. "There is another Female Titan," he said. And that was then all hell broke loose. People started panicking and yelling things like "not another one!" or "not this again!" Some people looked around as if she would come running out saying, "that's my cue!" It took all three, Hanji, Levi and Erwin, to shut everyone up.

"Let me continue. She is another human being wrapped in a titan body! She has black hair and is 17 meters tall!" Erwin continued.

Someone then shouted, "There are tons of girls with black hair!" Levi stepped up.

"Exactly! No one got a good look at her face. She is also very smart. We tried to catch her but it seems Eren Jaeger has a soft spot for her. While we had her caught she called for Eren and he reacted by breaking her free, lovesick basterd," he mumbled the last part but everyone caught it. Everyone turned to Eren, who was red in the face. Thalia felt her heartbeat quicken. Luckily, she's not a blusher. "He feels the need to protect her. Even if she can handle herself," Levi glanced in Eren's direction. Erwin then came in.

"For those of you who don't remember, we were asked to search for a girl named Ivanna. Said Female Titan took out, as far as we know, 5 titans to get to her." Everyone started murmuring. "We can only assume that the person was there when the woman asked us this or the Female Titan came across her. We are certain though that we know her well enough that she knows all of Eren's fighting skills." Thalia then whispered to Armin.

"Didn't the lightning strike near the house? I was on my way there when I saw it and when I arrived I saw titan carcasses and an empty house," Thalia said.

"She waited until she was near the house to transform. My team and I were a few miles away when it happened and she came right for us," Armin explained. Erwin continued speaking.

"Fortunately, from the information we gathered, the Female Titan has no evil intentions. She hasn't killed one person on purpose or by accident," Erwin said.

"Explains why there aren't many corpses," someone said.

Another person spoke up. "Tomorrow if we see this Female Titan, how do we know she won't go rogue and turn out to be just like Annie Leonheart?" Thalia cringed. Levi was the one who answered.

"Just don't piss her off, and like we said before she has no evil intentions and she seems to have full control as far as we know."

"Now we need to get Ivanna home, will someone ride with her?" Erwin asked. Thalia didn't know why, but she stepped up with her hand in the air. "Thalia?" Erwin said.

"The woman asked me to and I didn't get the glory of saving her, damn titan show off," she mumbled. "But I want to be the one to return her safely," she said. Erwin nodded.

"Right saddle up, we come back tomorrow!" Erwin ordered.

Krista took Thalia's shoulder.

"She's in here," she said leading her to a wagon. Thalia looked and saw the brown haired girl asleep.

"How long has she been sleeping?" Thalia asked.

"Ever since the titan placed her in here pretty much," Krista answered.

"You sure she's not dead?" Thalia asked climbing in. Krista shook her head.

"No she's very much alive," she said.

Everyone climbed on their horses and they were off.

"Please let this trip go smoothly," Thalia prayed.

 **Right, so everyone is aware of the situation! Why was Thalia so sensitive about being like Annie?**

 **Eren: So this chick Astrid, what's her deal?**

 **Me: There is no deal with her, she's just a character based off my sister**

 **Armin: She doesn't own anything! Come on, I want to find out what happens next**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"GODDANMIT!" Thalia shouted. Of course she had to open her mouth and say something. An Abnormal broke free of the forest scaring her into dropping her water all over the kid waking her up, damn basterd. It was trailing behind them and it just so happens that the wagon she was in, is near the back.

"We need to take it out!" someone shouted from in front of her. Ivanna looked terrified. Thalia looked at Levi.

Levi sighed and said, "Take it out!" Thalia smirked.

"Don't worry kid! I got this!" She drew her blades and shot a cable into the titan's forehead and shot towards it. She steered right and flung herself into the air, retracting her cable. Once in the air, she dropped down near its nape and sliced through the skin. It fell forward and she ran along its back. Once she got to the head, she jumped and landed into the wagon. Everyone was stunned. Ivanna looked at her shocked. "Told you I got it," she said sitting down and putting her blades away.

As they ran, Thalia started a conversation.

"So the Female Titan saved you?" she asked. Ivanna nodded.

"Yeah, I was surrounded, as I always was. I had been for weeks. They knew I was there, just didn't look. I was living in fear and all I could think about was how young I was. All I wanted was to see my mom again, for her to hold me. Near the end, I thought maybe I should just let them take me. I didn't want to be scared of being found out and to be eaten, but then…" her eyes glazed over as she seemed to have a flashback.

"I heard them walking away and then the lightning struck and I peeked out ever so slightly. What I saw I thought was fascinating. A titan started to form, black hair, tall and terrifyingly beautiful." Thalia smiled a bit. "She let out a screech and took out the titans in two blows. When they were down she looked at my house and walked over. She may have taken out those titans, but I wasn't taking any chances. I hid under the blanket again and waited. When she got to the house, I could feel her gaze burning through the blanket into me. I finally let out my despair, fear and desperation in a whimper. She made a sound in her throat and lifted the blanket. She took one look at me and she seemed relieved. She then wrapped me in the blanket and put me in her mouth," Ivanna explained.

"Her mouth?" came Eren's voice. Thalia hadn't noticed, but Eren's team had all rode alongside the wagon listening. Armin nodded.

"I think she put you there to keep you safe. She also needed two hands to fight and protect her weak spot," Armin explained. Ivanna sighed and yawned.

"I really wish we knew who the Female Titan is, I want to tell her thank you," she said lying down. She yawned again and closed her eyes and fell asleep. Everyone smiled, except Jean. Later he will complain how mushy and weird it was. In her head Thalia said, "You're welcome".

When they entered the gate, everyone watched them walk by. They seemed surprised that there weren't many corpses. During the ride back, Eren decided to accompany Thalia in the wagon.

Finally, a woman broke through the crowd and the Scouts stopped. They looked at Thalia and nodded. Thalia sighed and got out of the wagon and walked over to the woman. The woman grabbed her hands.

"Please Miss, anything? I am prepared to take any news! All I want is to know the state of my little girl!" she said. Thalia stood there for a moment in silence staring at her feet.

"I didn't find her," Thalia said. Something inside the woman broke. She choked back a sob and let go of her hands. She was about to walk away when Thalia spoke again. "But," she said. The woman turned around. "Someone else did." Thalia looked at Eren and Eren shook Ivanna awake. Ivanna looked over while rubbing her eyes. When she saw her mother she started crying and she jumped out of the wagon.

"Ivanna!" the woman cried and spread her arms out. Ivanna ran into her mother's embrace and they both sobbed for 2 minutes, while everyone cheered.

When they stopped they turned to Thalia. "Who was the one who saved my daughter?" she asked.

Ivanna murmured so only her mom could hear, "A titan." Her mother looked absolutely stunned.

"I'm sure Ivanna here will tell you what happened, now if you'll excuse me, we should get going," Thalia said. She bowed and was about to walk away when the woman stopped her.

"Wait!" Thalia turned around. "Take this!" Thalia saw her unclip a necklace from around her neck. It had a black chain and a blue moon shaped stone.

"But I didn't save her," she murmured.

"You did, you took out that titan!" Ivanna said. Thalia panicked for a moment, but then she remembered the ride back.

"You also made sure my daughter got to safety. Also by "the titan who saved her", you mean another one like Eren Jaeger, I assume. Please if you find out whom it is, thank them for me," she said. Thalia bowed down and the woman clipped the necklace on. Thalia smiled and got in the wagon. Eren smiled and the Scouts started moving again.

When they reached HQ, Thalia put her horse in the stables and went to her bunk. When she arrived she saw no one there.

"Weird," Thalia said. She walked into the bathroom and sighed. She needed a shower to relieve her tense muscles. So she turned the shower on and stripped down to her birthday suit. She stepped into the shower and sighed with bliss. The water running down her body really helps. This also gives her time to think.

Meanwhile, Levi, Erwin, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Connie, Sasha and Krista were sitting at a table in the dining room. They were alone so they could talk about recent developments.

"I'm sure you know why you're all here," Erwin began. They nodded. "This Female Titan is nothing we've ever seen. She seems to be taller than both Annie and Eren. She can also harden her skin. She is also quite smart and seems to be protective of you, Eren," Erwin continued. Eren smiled sheepishly. Levi then came in.

"It also seems that Eren is protective of her too." Everyone nodded again. Erwin took over.

"We have reason to believe we found a way to trap her, but Eren we will need your help." Eren looked at him wearily.

"What do you need me to do?" he asked. Levi and Erwin looked at Armin.

"She seems to trust you more than anyone. We can use that to our advantage. If she thinks you're in danger, she will most likely come running to help you. Like today when she saw the smoke signal. The catch is, you are not actually going to be in danger…" Armin carried on explaining the plan.

 **So their thinking of a plan…Oh and Ivanna was reunited with her mother, that's so sweet!**

 **Mikasa: So is this plan going to succeed?**

 **Me: You'll need to find out**

 **Mikasa: Lexi doesn't own anything**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

While he was talking, Eren scowled. Armin finished and everyone looked at Eren.

"So you want to trick her, take advantage of her trust in me, and me, the only person she trusts, needs to pull it off?" Eren asked.

"That is what we are saying," Erwin said.

"I don't want to betray her! If we don't catch her, she won't trust me or anyone else again!" Eren exclaimed.

"Yes, but Eren, don't you want to find out who this is? You like her don't you?" Jean asked. Eren flushed.

"I can't explain it. I feel connected to her in a way I haven't felt before. It's insane, I don't even know who it is," Eren explained. "Also, the only black haired girl I have been close with is Mikasa and we know it's not her." Everyone nodded.

"So," Levi said. "Are you in?" Eren sighed. He opened his mouth but hesitated.

"This could cost us a lot of we fail," Eren warned.

"A risk we're willing to take if you are," Erwin said.

"I'll do it! I want to find out who this is," Eren said.

"Alright, it's settled. Now it's dinner time and we've been hogging the dining room," Levi said.

That night, Thalia couldn't sleep. She couldn't get over the fact that she may have fallen for Eren Jaeger, she barely knew him! Actually that's a lie, she knew him from training, but still. Will he be upset with her since she's the Female Titan? It sounds stupid, and it probably is, and she is never one for worrying, but she is afraid that Eren will hate her from keeping such a big secret from him and everyone else. She is mad at herself for showing so much emotion. Maybe becoming a titan opened something up inside her that she locked away after the fall of Shiganshina. She didn't realize how strong her feelings for Eren were until she saw the smoke signal, after she got Ivanna to safety. Something inside her clicked and she was hit with emotion she wasn't prepared or ready to handle. Her heart ached, longing for him, just to be in his presence. She always worshipped his determination and strength compared to the other trainees, she won't deny it.

Thalia sighed and turned to her left to her left side. When she opened her eyes she saw the glimmer of blue eyes staring down at her. She would have screamed if the person didn't cover her mouth. When her eyes adjusted she glared.

"Krista!" she hissed. "You almost scared me half to death!" Krista smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, I just couldn't sleep and you were tossing and turning so I assumed you couldn't either," she explained. Thalia sighed and moved over and Krista got in under the covers beside her. They were both on their backs facing the bottom of Mikasa's bed, where she happily slept. "So today was pretty interesting," Krista said.

"Well, I was slaying titans, don't know what you guys were doing," Thalia said.

"We were following the Female Titan around," Krista said. Thalia nodded.

"Must've been fun," Thalia said.

"Well, at first it was horrifying. We could hear her coming and it happened so fast. She came crashing towards us at full speed. The only thing all of us could think was "run"! We did, but she followed us and she was quick and skilled. She ran in front of us and stopped making us halt in place. We were all frozen in fear. She got down on one knee and stared at us. She then grabbed me and for a moment I thought I was dead. My life flashed before my eyes. I let out my fear in a sob. She looked surprised, so she wiped my tears away," Krista explained.

"Tch, softie basterd," Thalia muttered, silently cursing herself for showing such affection. Krista laughed lightly.

"Maybe, but she placed me in the wagon and put Ivanna in there. She saved the little girl. For a moment the titan stood there in silence, but when she saw the smoke signal, she took off almost immediately. She knew what it meant and went to help. We went after her, barely keeping up. She saved Eren from a pouncing titan." Thalia looked amused.

"Eren Jaeger? Saved? Impossible!" Thalia scoffed. Krista smiled.

"We explained to Mikasa, hoping Eren was listening, about the Female Titan. When we saw her being led into a trap, something snapped in Eren. He charged after her. A sense of dread washed over all of us. They didn't know that this Female Titan was different. They were going to retort to drastic measures and probably kill her. When we neared the forest, we heard the canons go off, the same thing that happened with Annie. Eren seemed to get angry. He ran faster. When we were at the edge of the forest, he wanted to barge in, but the Scouts guarding the forest wouldn't let him. It got so serious that they resided to slicing his Achilles," Krista continued. Thalia sat there listening, her heart beating faster every minute. She hoped Krista couldn't hear it.

"Eren has always been stubborn," Thalia grumbled.

"Finally, the Female Titan called for Eren and he somehow transferred his healing to one foot and stood up. He ran as fast as he could with one foot. Once his other foot was fully healed, Armin said, he did a full out sprint." Thalia knew that if she was a blusher, she would be 50 shades of red about now. "Armin said Eren freed her. Then the smoke signal went off and both Eren and the Female Titan ran towards it together and they took out the titans. They fought amazingly together. After the fight was finished, she ran off," Krista finished. Thalia looked at Krista stunned.

"Wow, sounds like quite an adventure," she said. Krista nodded.

"Eren says he feels connected to her in a way he can't explain, which is why…" Krista trailed off. Erwin told them not to tell a soul about the plan. Krista couldn't even tell Ymir.

"Which is why, what?" Thalia asked.

"Which is why I couldn't sleep, I want to find out who the Female Titan is. She seems to make Eren happy," Krista explained. Thalia nodded and Krista then yawned. "Wow, I'm tired. Might want to get some sleep, the mission continues tomorrow," Krista said getting out of Thalia's bed and she padded over to her own and fell asleep. Thalia did as well, with a serene smile over her features.

 **So Eren, how do you feel with having someone like Thalia falling in love with you?**

 **Eren: *blushing* I-I don't know…**

 **Armin: Come on Eren, we know you like her**

 **Jean: Don't be so scared**

 **Eren: Shut up Jean!**

 **Levi: What's going on here! Look at this mess! Jaeger, get the mop and dusters!**

 **Eren: Yes sir!**

 **Levi: Stupid brats t- Who the hell are you?**

 **Me: Uh, *salutes* I am the author, Sir!**

 **Levi: The author? Well, hurry up and make another chapter**

 **Me: Yes sir right away! I don't own anything**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next morning, Thalia walked into the dining room for breakfast. She went to her corner and sat down with her food. As she ate, Mikasa walked up.

"Hey Thalia!" she said. Thalia looked up and waved. "You mind if I sit?" she asked.

"I don't mind, what about the others?" Thalia asked. Mikasa sat down.

"I always sit with them," she said.

Thalia nodded and asked, "You floating around Eren again?" Mikasa looked hesitant, but as quickly as it was there it was gone.

"Yep, still cautious about him," she said.

"I see," Thalia said.

"Why are you here alone?" Mikasa asked. Thalia shrugged.

"I'm used to being alone. Never really interacted with anyone until I talked to Krista," Thalia explained. It wasn't the whole truth, but it was a start.

"Yeah, Krista seems to have that effect on people," Mikasa said. Thalia nodded. "So you think we'll see the Female Titan today?" Mikasa asked. Outside Thalia shrugged, but on the inside she was internally screaming. She feels strangely uncomfortable when people talk about her to, well, her. She's afraid they will see a resemblance.

"I don't know, I have never encountered her so I don't know what to expect," Thalia said. Mikasa nodded.

"Do you…want to come and sit with us?" she asked. Thalia looked at Mikasa then at her table. They were all smiling at her. Thalia bit her lip then nodded. Mikasa smiled and they walked over and sat down. They all greeted her and she waved. They started talking about things, childhood memories, experiences and other things. For once they all felt like normal teenagers. They didn't feel any pain of the past. They didn't feel like soldiers. They felt like…kids.

About half an hour went by and it was time to leave for the second part of the mission.

"Alright Scouts, head to the courtyard and saddle up!" A captain of a squad said. Thalia and the others stood up, but they went the opposite way to Thalia.

"Where are you guys going?" Thalia asked.

"We need to speak with Captain Levi," Mikasa answered. Thalia shrugged and followed the others to the courtyard, but what she didn't know was that they were going over the plan to capture the Female Titan.

The Scouts were waiting patiently for Commander Erwin and Captain Levi. They were all saddled up and ready, just needed to be given orders. When they walked out, they climbed onto their horses. Eren's team trotted to Thalia's side.

"What was that about?" Thalia asked.

"Just what we were to do if we see the Female Titan," Mikasa answered. Thalia raised an eyebrow.

"What do we do?" she asked.

Jean answered her. "Just don't piss her off." Thalia rolled her eyes. Jean is the only one you can receive that kind of answer from. Mikasa hit him on the head.

"We need to send up a red and black smoke signal, which will tell us of her whereabouts." Thalia nodded. Fair enough.

When they walked through the city, again everyone watched them go by. As Thalia walked by no one whispered. She smirked to herself, but her smirk fell when she saw Ivanna and her mother. They were smiling and waving and Thalia fingered the necklace that she was given. Thalia smiled softly at them but she remained still as she walked.

They reached the gate and received the warning about the titans being led away. The gate was opening and Erwin gave the orders and the Scouts ran through the gates. Eren shot a cable at the same tree and lightning struck as the titan started to form. Thalia averted her eyes from Eren and looked forward. She hopes he won't be reckless and get himself killed. Thalia steered right towards the direction she went yesterday, this time hopefully going a little further.

Red smoke signals went off like fireworks. Titan after titan fell by the hands of the Scouts. Thalia was a demon slicing through flesh as easily as baking a cake. As she watched the titan fall, she hopped on her horse and sighed. Nothing like the smell of titan steam in the morning. If titan steam even had a smell. She kicked her horse into a run and galloped away. Thalia kept a sharp eye for any titans. She must admit, any sound she hears makes her jump out of her skin. Can you blame her? A titan could come out of nowhere and kill you in seconds before you can even react. A little nerve-racking to say the least.

Thalia found a little pond in a forest to rest at. She checked around and spotted no titans nearby. She hopped off her horse and the horse drank from the pond. Thalia did too and she rinsed her face of all the sweat, dirt and blood. She sat against a tree and unsheathed on of her blades and admired it. She looked at her reflection. Soft black hair that was tied back, like always. Broken, haunted grey eyes. Her skin was pale from lack of sleep. She then pictured Eren. Fierce green eyes, shaggy brown hair and beautiful tanned skin. Her heart beat faster at just the image of him.

"What has gotten into me?" she asked herself. She never felt this way before; she thought she locked those feelings away a long time ago. Somehow they managed to resurface and it's making her life a whole lot harder.

After a few minutes, Thalia climbed on her horse and galloped away. When she broke free from the forest she immediately saw a titan near a little house with a tree. She shot a smoke signal. It was a five meter, so about a couple sizes smaller than the tree. She smirked. As she got closer the titan turned around. She shot a cable into the tree and maneuvered onto the house. She ran along it and shot a cable at the titans head and swung up. She was just above the titan and she retracted her cable and fell towards it. She spun in the air and sliced through the skin as easy as slicing through butter. The titan fell and she shot a cable at the tree and flew towards it. She landed on it, ninja style, and dropped down. She whistled and her horse trotted up. She smiled and hopped on galloping away.

Suddenly, she heard a smoke signal go off that was louder than the rest. She turned around and paled. It was a black and green, meaning there was most likely an ambush.

"Eren can handle it, right?" she murmured. She nodded. "He can handle it perfectly by himself. He is Eren Jaeger after all," she assured herself. All that hope was burned to nothing when she heard Eren cry out. He was calling for her. Thalia gritted her teeth and halted to a stop. "That reckless basterd," she said. She fisted the reigns until her knuckles turned white. She didn't think it was safe to transform, but she will do it for Eren. Eren cried out again, but this time more desperate. She wasn't very far from him. She could tell that he was in a little village. She got off her horse. "Come when I whistle," she told the horse. The horse whinnied. She heard a snap but thought nothing of it. She started running full speed towards Eren. She bit her hand and lightning struck.

 **Thalia no it's a trap!**

 **Thalia: What the hell are you doing! Don't make me go!**

 **Me: It's just business…**

 **Astrid: Where the hell am I?**

 **Me: Don't worry Astrid, you have a very important role!**

 **Astrid: I love important roles!**

 **Thalia: Your making me look like an idiot! You make me sound like I would do anything for Eren in the blink of a-**

 **Eren: *in the distance* Thalia, come here for a sec!**

 **Thalia: Coming Eren *runs off**in the distance* Lexi doesn't own anything except for me and Astrid!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Meanwhile, with Eren and the others.

"Do you think she heard him?" Mikasa asked.

"I don't know. Eren try a little louder and more desperate!" Armin shouted. Eren screeched again, this time much louder. They listened until finally to their right, lightning struck. At the sight, they got a little shaken up.

"Whoa, she's closer than I thought," Connie said. Red and black smoke signals went off getting closer and closer.

"She's coming! Get ready!" Erwin commanded. Everyone got in position as the Female Titan got closer.

Finally, they saw her come into view. Black hair and 17 meters tall. As Eren watched her come closer, he was feeling even guiltier. Sure, he wanted to find out who she was, but tricking her was a cruel way to do it.

Thalia entered the town and saw Eren, but he didn't seem to be in any trouble. So why did the smoke signal go off? Did he take care of them already? But there were no carcasses. She stopped and tilted her head in confusion, giving the Scouts the chance they needed. Thalia looked to her right and her eyes widened and she covered her nape just in time.

"FIRE!" Erwin shouted. A thousand cables shot at her. Thalia was on her knees as she was being trapped for the second time.

 _"_ _It was a trap?"_ she asked.

When the last cable shot out it was silent. Thalia tried her best to look up at Eren. Eren felt a flare of pain burn in his chest. Her eyes held hurt and betrayal.

 _"_ _I can't believe this! This is the lowest someone can go!"_ Thalia said. Levi was on the ground in front of her.

"You're only making this harder for yourself," he said, making Thalia look down at him. "Just show us who you are. Don't make this into something it doesn't need to be." Thalia growled making some Scouts whimper and back away. However, Levi stood his ground. "Believe me when I say, that at first we didn't want to trick you, but we couldn't figure out another way without resulting to drastic measures, we want to know who you are," Levi said.

 _"_ _They don't deserve to know who I am!"_ Thalia growled. She was very angry with them. She was especially mad at Eren, who took her love and trust in him for granted. She thought they would leave her alone and let her do her thing. She laughed at herself for assuming that. The Scouts would not let a thing like this go. They were desperate and stubborn, and so was she. She didn't like the consequences that came with being able to shift into a titan. She would spend at least 2 nights in a cell, handcuffed, until she goes through trail and states her business. Since she's different from the others, it will take longer. She heard what happened with Eren and she won't let that happen to her.

She looked up from Levi and glared at Eren, making him flinch a little.

 _"_ _How dare they!? Force me to reveal myself when I clearly don't want to!"_ Thalia exclaimed.

"So let us see who you are," Levi said.

Thalia growled. _"_ _No, they are never going to see my true identity!"_ Thalia said. Desperate times calls for desperate measures. Thalia smirked to herself. _"_ _We'll see how they like a taste of their own medicine. Completely helpless at the hands of the enemy. Only, they can fight back. Time to call for back up."_ She let out a deafening screech making everyone cover their ears, even Eren. She screamed for as long as she could. When she stopped she hung her head, limp.

"They're coming from every direction, Commander!" someone shouted.

"Protect and defend the Female Titan at all costs! We won't let this happen again!" Erwin ordered. Suddenly, titans of every size came from every direction. All locked on one target; Thalia the Female Titan. Scouts flew around everywhere, slaying titans with all their might. Thalia just sat on her knees defenceless and emotionless. Titans came faster than they were killed. Eren was slaying every titan that crossed his path.

Finally, the titans reached the Female Titan and were chewing through her flesh, while Thalia safely jumped through a broken window of a house waiting until it was safe.

"Scouts! Fall back!" Erwin commanded. The Scouts regrouped on the rooftops watching the Female Titan get eaten.

"Damnit!" Levi growled. Everyone was gritting their teeth in frustration. She got away again. Eren took out the last of the titans and looked at the steaming carcass of the Female Titan.

"I never should have agreed to that plan!" he growled. "Her eyes showed hurt and betrayal! How could I do that to her!?"Eren asked himself.

"This is my entire fault!" Armin whimpered. Mikasa grabbed his hand.

"No Armin, this isn't your fault. We should have considered our options and realize she would have a back-up plan," Mikasa said. Krista then came up.

"We did what we could," she said softly, and she wrapped Armin in a hug.

"What do we do now? She won't fall for it again," Levi asked Erwin.

"The only thing we can do is trap her again or let her come out on her own," Erwin said. Levi sighed.

"Now we need to deal with a whiny and depressed Eren, yay," Levi said.

"Scouts move out! We will continue our mission! If you come across the Female Titan, shoot a smoke signal but do not engage!" Erwin ordered.

"Yes Sir!" they shouted. They all called their horses and galloped in separate directions.

 **Well, that didn't go as planned**

 **Eren: AGAIN WITH THE LOVEY DOVEY CRAP!?**

 **Levi: Shut up, you're too loud, look at these windows, they're filthy!**

 **Mikasa: Before this gets out of hand I am going to say she doesn't own anything except for Thalia and Astrid…**

 **Me: Damn right**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Meanwhile, Thalia was in the house against a wall. It had been about 10 minutes since the Scouts left, well that she knows of.

"Why am I hiding?" Thalia asked. "Why can't I just suffer through the trial?" Thalia said going towards the window. "And most importantly…WHY DID I FALL IN LOVE WITH EREN JAEGER!?" Thalia wailed. She took a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" a voice said. Thalia looked and on the window sill was Astrid.

"I'm fine. How much did you hear?" Thalia asked sheepishly.

"Just the part about Eren," she answered coming in. Thalia groaned. "Why are you in here? I found your horse and I came to see if Erwin needed any help with the Female Titan, but when I got here about a couple minutes ago, everyone was gone except for Erwin," Astrid explained.

"I came here to help as well," Thalia said. Astrid narrowed her eyes.

"Then why are you in here? Didn't you here the order to move out?" Astrid asked.

"I guess not," Thalia said.

"So you were here when Erwin captured the Female Titan?" she asked. Thalia hesitated, but then nodded. "You're right, you were here. Being trapped like that must have been awful." Thalia froze. A feeling of dread washed over her, she paled and her stomach dropped to her feet.

"W-what?" Thalia asked.

"Thalia, I asked Erwin if he knew where you were so I could give you your horse back. He said he hasn't seen you," Astrid explained. Thalia had a shadow cast over her eyes. "When I found you stranded without a horse, it was because when those 5 titans surrounded you and when the lightning struck, it took off. You saved Ivanna because her house was in the direction you were headed in. No one else was near that position. Only a few people knew about Ivanna and where she lived, I found this on your horses bridle," Astrid said taking out the necklace. "How do you think I knew it was yours?" Thalia gritted her teeth and she was trembling. "You fell in love with Eren, which is why you came running and why you want to protect him. It's why you called for him when you were trapped in the forest," Astrid finished. Thalia walked towards her, she drew her blade and pushed her against the wall, blade at her throat. Astrid looked at her with wide eyes. Thalia looked up at her, angry tears pooled in her eyes.

"You got me okay!? I'm the Female Titan! Don't you dare tell anybody!" Thalia snapped. Astrid nodded slowly.

"Why don't you want to tell them the truth?" she asked as Thalia backed away.

"I don't like the consequences of being a titan shifter and do you really think I would give them that satisfaction of finding who I am after what they did?!" Thalia snapped. Astrid gave her sympathetic eyes.

"You can't hide it forever, Thalia," she said. Thalia sighed.

"Maybe not, but I will damn well try," Thalia stated. "We should get going, we still have a mission to complete," Thalia grumbled jumping out the window, Astrid following after her.

Eren fought titans out of anger, plain white hot anger. He had a lot to be angry for, his mother's death, his comrade's death and the actions he's done. Every titan he came across he pounded to the ground. Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Krista, Connie and Sasha could only watch and trail behind him.

"Eren calm down! You'll use too much energy!" Armin shouted. If Eren heard him, he had a funny way of showing it. He still ran forward looking for titans to eliminate. He swung and kicked them down. There seemed to be a large amount of titans in the area. Well, it was close to where the wall lets the titans in.

"He's going to collapse out of exhaustion if he keeps going at his rate," Armin said.

"Doesn't look like he cares," Jean said. Mikasa gritted her teeth.

"He's angry at himself," she said.

"For betraying the Female Titan?" Krista asked.

"Whatever it is, he needs to snap out of it, or he'll attract too much attention and get us all killed," Armin said. Mikasa and Armin ran faster to catch up with Eren. Before they could even speak, a titan punched Eren and Eren fell forward.

"Eren!" Mikasa shouted. She shot a cable at the titan and ran up its arm and sliced its nape. It fell and Mikasa and Armin helped Eren out of the carcass. They laid him down on the grass and he opened his eyes. "Eren that was too reckless," Mikasa scolded.

Eren tsked. "I don't care," he said. Mikasa gave him sad eyes.

"What's gotten into you?" Armin asked.

"Nothing, it's stupid," he said.

"You love her don't you?" Jean asked. Eren blushed.

"I told you it was stupid," he said.

"Love isn't stupid. You can love who you want," Krista said, sneaking a glance at Armin. Eren sighed.

"Whatever, but we can't stay out in the open, there-"

"-might be a huge group of titans surrounding us?" Sasha finished.

"Well, that's pretty specific," Eren said. Sasha had absolute terror in her eyes.

"Well, it's happening right now," she said. Everyone looked up and sure enough there were titans everywhere.

"Damnit!" Jean cursed.

"They've got us surrounded," Connie said. The titans started walking towards them.

"We can't take them all out, you're dead, I'm dead, everyone's dead," Jean said shooting a red smoke signal. **A/N: Thanks Zootopia for that**

"We're going to have to try," Mikasa said drawing her blades.

Suddenly, two of the titans fell, their napes sliced. Two figures hopped in front of Eren's team.

"How the hell did you morons manage to get surrounded?" asked one of them.

"Who's brilliant idea was it?" asked the other. They turned around. It was Thalia and Astrid.

"So you going to stand there and get eaten or help kill these basterds?" Thalia asked. In case you're wondering, Thalia is trying her best to not pounce and scratch their eyes out, but you know her reason is out of the question.

"Names Astrid by the way," Astrid said.

"You came just in time," Armin said.

"Yeah, well, timing is everything for me and I always feel like I need to make an entrance," Thalia explained. Astrid smirked and they all, including Eren, leaped into action.

As they flew around Jean said, "You know a titan would be nice, except SOMEONE thought it as a good idea to pass out and attract the basterds!" Eren scowled.

"Hey! I was angry!"

"We can talk about Eren's mourn and heartbreak later!" Mikasa snapped killing a titan.

"Now is not the time to argue! You're both pretty, now can we drop this and kill these titans before there's no one left to talk!?" Connie shouted. Jean and Eren glared.

Titans kept coming, but the team was doing a good job making them drop dead…literally. Titan after titan went down by the hands of the team, but the more came the more challenging it became.

Everything was going fine, until a shrill scream ripped through the air. They turned and gasped horrified.

"KRISTA!"

A titan was pushing her into its mouth. She screamed again as she was now in the mouth. Everyone stood there horrified. Before the titan could close its mouth, someone shot into the mouth, grabbed Krista and threw her out. Mikasa grabbed her midair and they all landed on the ground.

Unfortunately, the person who saved Krista didn't make it out.

"NO!" Krista wailed. "IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME! IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!" Krista sobbed. Armin was holding her as she sobbed into his chest. There were still titans everywhere.

"Who was it Krista!?" asked Eren.

"Krista calm down and tell us who it was," Armin said. Before Krista could answer, Astrid walked up and she had tears in her eyes and her flower crown was shredded.

"Guys where's Thalia?" she asked. Everyone froze.

"THALIA!" Krista wailed.

 **So many things happening!**

 **Astrid: Wow, I figured it out!**

 **Krista: I almost died**

 **Thalia: Pretty sure I am dead**

 **Armin: Lexi doesn't own anything… wait, why didn't Eren save her, he can turn into a titan and get out faster**

 **Thalia: So can I…**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Everyone looked at that stupid grinning titan who devoured their friend.

"No," Sasha said.

"It was Thalia?" Connie asked to no one in particular. Everyone was horrified. The titans started to close in on them.

"Thalia wouldn't allow herself to get eaten," Eren said. They were all dazed from shock and terror.

"I thought I found another friend," Mikasa said. The titans looked down on them. Astrid stood up and faced the titan that ate Thalia.

"Come on Thalia jokes over!" she sobbed. "Get your stubborn ass out here and help us!" Astrid shouted.

"Astrid…" Armin whimpered.

"Who gives a damn what the consequences are!? I know I may not have known you long, but I know that you are Thalia Leona! You always have a plan! They won't judge you! SHOW THEM WHO YOU REALLY ARE!" Astrid shouted.

"She's not going to answer, she can't hear you," Mikasa said, grabbing her shoulder. Astrid moved away and let out a sob.

"No she heard me, I know she did," Astrid said. Mikasa was about to say something more, when the titan collapsed and lightning struck. Everyone was blown back.

When the lightning stopped they looked up. They all gasped. Emerging from the titan carcass was a 17 meter Female Titan. Long black hair down to her waist with her jaw exposed. Demonic grey eyes glittered and her skin muscled and creamy. She let out a titan screech.

"Thalia!" Astrid cried out joyfully.

"Thalia…Thalia is-"

"-the Female Titan," Eren finished. She screeched again and attacked the remaining titans. They could only watch in shock as she fought.

"How did I not see it before?" Armin asked in a daze. He shot a red and black smoke signal into the air.

Thalia swung her fists and kicked her legs killing every titan she saw. She may be upset that they tricked her, but she was determined to protect her comrades. She heard Astrid call out to her and her words struck her. She was right. Who cares? Her intentions were clear and she hasn't attacked anyone physically. Why was she so scared? Thalia has always had an "I don't care" attitude. So why was she going to let them walk all over her? She was in complete control. She only had one mission. Protect. All she ever wanted to use her gift for was to protect, nothing more. She let out a screech and charged back into battle.

"I feel so stupid!" Armin shouted pulling at his hair. He turned to Astrid. "How did you find out?" he asked. Everyone averted their eyes from Thalia to Astrid, who smiled sadly.

"Yesterday she shot an emergency smoke signal as everyone was heading back to the wall. She needed a horse," she started.

"Because it ran off when she turned into a titan," Mikasa clarified. Astrid nodded.

"I went to her because I was the one with an extra horse. I asked her where her horse went and she told me it ran off because of a titan. I let it go and we went to meet up with the others. Erwin explained what was going on and the whole time I was watching Thalia. I could tell she was faking being surprised to keep her secret. After that, I tried my best to keep an eye on her throughout the night. Then today, I heard the lightning strike where I saw her headed. I was miles away, but I saw the Female Titan run towards the smoke signal. Her horse ran up to me and I took it. I went to see if Erwin needed help with the capture, but I saw this on the bridle," Astrid reached into her pocket and pulled out the necklace. Everyone's eyes widened. "When I got to the town I saw a carcass trapped in cables and Erwin saddling up. I asked him if he'd seen Thalia and I also asked what happened. He told me about what happened and said he hadn't seen Thalia at all. Erwin told me to move out and he rode off. I was about to do the same when I heard someone yell "Why did I fall in love with Eren Jaeger"?" Eren blushed. "I followed and found, guess who? Thalia," Astrid continued. "When the titans swarmed she must have slipped away. She was in one of the houses hiding. When I asked her what she was doing, she told me she came to help and that's when I knew," Astrid finished. Everyone was stunned.

"Did…did she deny it?" Krista asked. Astrid sighed.

"Actually, she did the complete opposite. She told me I was right and cornered me with her blade at my throat and threatened me not to tell anyone," Astrid explained.

"My question is…" started Armin. "What is she so afraid of? She technically hasn't done anything wrong. So why hide?" There was a silence, until Mikasa spoke up.

"Neither did Eren." Everyone looked at her. "Eren saved many lives and he didn't attack anyone-"

"At the time," Jean grumbled. Mikasa glared.

"He killed off over 20 titans and they still locked him up. I understand it was a little shocking, but still," Mikasa explained. Astrid nodded.

"She told me she didn't want to put herself through that, she didn't like the consequences that came with being able to shift into a titan," Astrid explained.

"I doubt anybody would want to go through that," said a voice. They all whipped around and saw Levi, Hanji, Erwin and a bunch of other Scouts.

"Commander Erwin…" Armin muttered.

"How much did you hear?" Mikasa asked. Erwin, Levi and Hanji got off their horses and walked over.

"Someone telling Astrid about not liking consequences," Hanji said. Everyone looked back at the Female Titan, who was still killing titans.

"Well?" asked Levi.

"What?" Sasha asked.

Levi rolled his eyes. "Who is she?" Astrid stepped forward.

"The identity of the Female Titan is Thalia Leona," she said.

 **Oh my Gods, everyone knows!**

 **Thalia: I'm alive!**

 **Eren: I saw it coming…**

 **Armin: And look at Eren saving Thalia again…they are in love**

 ***both blush***

 **Levi: Lexi doesn't own anything…now, someone help me get onto this horse! *uses Eren as a step stool***


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Erwin raised his eyebrows, Hanji gapped and Levi remained emotionless.

"Interesting," Erwin said. "No matter how much she dislikes it she will have to-"Erwin was interrupted by a shrill screech ripping through the air. Everyone whipped their heads towards the battle and saw the Female Titan pinned to a house being mauled. More titans had appeared and one climbed on the roof and was about to bite off her nape.

"Thalia's going to be ripped in half!" Armin shouted. A figure ran towards the Female Titan and lightning struck.

"EREN!" everyone shouted. Eren's titan appeared and he ripped the titans off Thalia killing them in an instant. Once her arms were free, Thalia leapt into action and helped Eren fight. Titan after titan went down. The Scouts only watched in awe.

"It was Thalia," Eren said in titan voice. "She was right there the whole time and I didn't even know it." Eren didn't know why, but when he saw Thalia about to get eaten…again, he leapt into action. "The feelings I have I still don't understand. I'll need to figure that out later. But one thing I do know if that if Thalia dies, I'll be more than devastated." Eren turned and saw Thalia fighting with him. He blew steam in satisfaction when he saw her safe and alive. Thalia looked at him and he got caught in her dark grey eyes.

"Quite being lovey-dovey and kill the damn titans, Jaeger!" Jean shouted. Eren turned and screeched. He charged straight back into battle.

About a couple of minutes later, the last titan went down. Thalia and Eren huffed and steamed waiting to catch their breath. Eren looked up at Thalia and saw her looking at him. She walked over and grabbed his wrist and put her hand in his. An electric shock could be felt running through their bodies. When the shock stopped, they both collapsed. Mikasa and Armin ran and pulled Eren out of the carcass. He was already awake and the Scouts regrouped and gathered around the Female Titan. The nape started moving. It burst with steam and Thalia emerged. She opened her eyes and looked down at everyone. They all watched her, some had their blades drawn. Astrid was beaming at her.

"So…I'm alive," Thalia said, breaking the silence.

"THALIA!"

Suddenly, Krista ran up and tackled her in a hug. They both tumbled off the titan and fell off the other side. Everyone gasped and ran over. Krista was smothering Thalia crying and Thalia looked like she was being suffocated. Mikasa did a little laugh and everyone whipped towards her.

"Did Mikasa just…laugh?" Sasha asked. Mikasa walked over to Thalia and pulled Krista off, much to the blonde's dismay.

"Free! Thanks Mik-"Mikasa wrapped her arms around Thalia. "-asa, okay! I'm back to being a prisoner." Everyone smiled. Armin walked up.

"My turn!" he went on the other side and hugged Thalia. Soon Connie and Sasha joined in and Krista, the sneaky devil, got back in.

"Yep okay, thank you! Oh, I think Sasha just cracked some ribs, defiantly gonna feel that in the morning! Hey! I can feel your smirk from over here, Jaeger!" Eren was, of course, smirking. He shook his head and walked over and pried everyone's hands away, therefore freeing Thalia. He helped her up. "Thank yo-mmf!" Thalia was stopped when Eren put his lips on hers. Everyone gasped. Thalia, at first, was too shocked to move, but she soon started to kiss back. Eren's lips were soft and warm. The kiss was passionate and desperate like he couldn't get close enough. Thalia's vision blanked out and turned white. She felt like she could run 10 miles. His kiss was like a boost of energy. Thalia's body felt like it was on fire.

Finally, lack of oxygen made them pull apart. Eren looked deep into Thalia's grey eyes. He remembered how much hurt and betrayal they held when she was caught.

"I'm sorry," he said. Thalia breathed in. "I really wanted to know who you were and I knew you wouldn't come out on your own," Eren started.

"I just did," Thalia murmured.

"I know, I didn't know where to start looking for you. There were so many black haired girls, you could have been anyone," Eren explained. Levi and Erwin walked up.

"I apologize but you'll need to be locked up for now, we then will go through trial in Court. I understand it was something you wanted to avoid, but I'm afraid, under the circumstances, it needs to be done," Erwin explained. Thalia sighed. "I've already sent somebody to let the MP's know." Eren turned towards them.

"That's not fair! She didn't do anything!" Eren exclaimed.

"You didn't either, but we still needed to know your motives. We were lucky they were good ones," Levi countered back. Eren was about to fire back a retort, when Thalia put a hand on his shoulder.

"Eren, its fine. This was to be expected sooner or later. Might as well get it over with," Thalia said. Eren sighed and nodded.

"Let's head back! Everyone saddle up!" Erwin commanded.

News about Thalia being the Female Titan spread like wildfire. Of course, at first, everyone was panicked. It seemed no one felt safe anymore. They assumed she was just like Annie Leonheart. Erwin took care of the rumour almost immediately. He told the Scouts to spread out and tell everyone in the Districts that Thalia wasn't dangerous or a threat. At first, everyone was hesitant, but when Thalia and the Scouts walked to the Courthouse within Wall Sina and Thalia was chained with Scouts surrounding her, blades drawn, they settled down. 1 more night in the jail cell and Thalia would face the Court.

On that day, Thalia was currently cuffed on a bed under the Courthouse.

"Way to keep your secret, Thalia," Thalia grumbled looking at the cuffs that were cutting the circulation off her hands. "You just had to make a dramatic reveal." She then smiled. "Although, the looks on their faces were defiantly worth it," she laughed.

Suddenly, she heard the door to the cells open. Her head looked up when she heard footsteps come closer. They sounded heavy and there seemed to be multiple of pairs. They finally came into view.

"Eren!" she gasped. She tried getting up, but she was chained down. She pulled on the chains.

"Hold your breath, they allowed us time with you before the trial," Eren explained.

"We came to tell you we will do our best to defend you," Armin said. Thalia sighed.

"So you're going to be there?" she tried not to act too relieved. Mikasa stepped up.

"Of course we will, after what happened with Eren we know that the Military Police are ruthless and will stop at nothing to send you to the grave. As far as their concerned they don't want to deal with another titan. With what went down with Annie they have the advantage," Mikasa said.

"I thought you came here to encourage me? As it states right now, not doing a very good job with it. Can we cut to the part where you're supposed to make me feel better?" Thalia asked.

"We also have the advantage in a way," Krista went on.

"Krista's right," Armin butted in. "When Eren went through trial it was after he attacked Mikasa and also he had a dark background. The MP had that evidence to back up their argument. They have resources that can dig up a person's darkest secrets. It's like their digging through your past and pulling out anything they can." Thalia clenched her fists. Time to come clean.

"Then you might as well say your good-bye's," Thalia muttered. Everyone turned to her.

"What are you talking about?" Astrid asked.

"Thalia if you have nothing to hide, then you'll be fine," Mikasa said. Thalia slowly looked up.

"That's where you're wrong. I have a secret to hide," Thalia said. They all shared nervous glances.

"What is it? You can tell us," Eren said grabbing the bars.

"My secret…is that Annie Leonheart…is my sister."

 **WHOA, didn't see that coming!**

 **Everyone: WHAT THE HELL!?**

 **Thalia: Hehehe, forgot to mention it…**

 **Eren: I have mixed emotions…**

 **Mikasa and Levi: *death glaring at the floor***

 **Me: I think the Ackerman's are trying to spontaneously combust the floor…**

 **Armin: But…but how is this possible…**

 **Me: Are we forgetting the fact that Eren finally grew the balls to kiss Thalia?**

 **Jean: Gee, took you long enough**

 **Eren: *blushing and glaring at the same time***

 **Me: It seems they are all in too much shock…I don't own anything**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Everyone looked at her stunned.

"W-what?" Eren whispered.

"Annie is my sister…well stepsister. Once my father died-"

"Wait, your father-"Armin started.

"Yes, is Annie's father. He is my stepfather. My father died and we didn't have enough money to keep our house on our own. Finally, 6 months after my father's death, we lost our house and my mother revealed to me that she was seeing someone, Annie's father. Being 9 years old I was happy to have a father again. She failed to mention that he had a daughter."

"Annie," Mikasa assumed. Thalia nodded.

"When Annie and I met we clicked right away. She said she always wanted a little sister. My mother and her father were thrilled that we got along and we moved in together. Soon after they were married. Annie and I were inseparable and she was so protective of me. We trained together, we slept together, we did everything together. We were finally happy after 6 months of struggle. Then one night, while Annie and I were asleep, we heard our parents talking to someone. We got up and listened and Eren, it was your father." Eren looked bewildered. "He wanted to experiment something on us and my mother was hesitant. She was arguing with him saying that she wanted nothing to do with him or his experiment. I was all she had left. Dr. Jaeger understood and was about to walk out but he stopped, and what he said just made sense," Thalia went on.

"What did he say?" Krista asked.

"He had a way for us to protect our families and many others. A way for us kids to do the protecting, to be the heroes. My mother was about to decline, but Annie walked out of the room. She said she agreed to help Dr. Jaeger with his experiment. Where ever Annie went, I went, so I agreed too. Most of the night is a blur, I don't remember everything, but I remember a sensation running through my veins and pain. I blacked out," Thalia finished. The other half was just too painful. At first everyone was silent.

"So that's how you got your power," Eren said.

"Annie and I received our powers at the same time, that's why we have the same abilities," Thalia explained. Mikasa took a breath.

"So in other words…we're screwed." Everyone snapped towards her.

"Again expecting something a little more motivational," Jean said.

"Don't say that Mikasa! You don't know that!" Eren shouted.

"Eren look at her! The fact that she's related to Annie in some way and that she received her powers the same time is like serving Thalia's head on a silver platter. For all they know, she could be here to finish what Annie started," Mikasa said.

"To do what? Kill me?" Eren asked.

"Annie's intentions were clear, she never wanted you dead, if she did she would have done it a hell of a lot sooner." Everyone looked at Thalia. "What do you want to do?" Mikasa asked.

"Tell them…Annie informed me of her plan, in fact she wanted me to join her, to help her."

"What did you tell her?" Armin asked.

"I told her she was insane! I said what mom and dad would think. She wanted to use her gift to protect. That's what she told our parents so they would agree to Dr. Jaeger's terms. I held and used that against her. She didn't take that lightly. She said that I betrayed her. She said she wanted me to change my last name so she wouldn't be related to me. So I changed it to Leona."

"What was her plan?" Eren asked.

"She just said she wanted to capture you, Eren. Never told me the rest of the plan. She said once we had you captured she would fill me in." The cell doors opened again and Hanji and Levi appeared.

"It's time," Hanji smiled sadly.

Thalia walked through the halls towards the Courthouse. Eren grabbed her hand making her heart skip a beat.

"We'll be right there with you, alright?" he asked. Thalia took a breath and nodded.

They entered the Courtroom, but Thalia needed to walk in alone. She was lead to the center of the room.

"Kneel down!" a Military Police Officer growled shoving her down. Thalia glared but obeyed. She was cuffed to the pole and she faced down. The judge came and sat at his chair.

"Right, so Thalia Leona, we are here to determine whether you live…or you die. Now, we have gone through this before so will the MP's start explaining why Miss. Leona is here today?"

An MP stepped up from the right side of the room. "Yes Sir! For starters, it is true, the fact that Thalia Leona hasn't physically harmed anyone while taking on titan form!" The judge raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" The MP was quick to speak again.

"But she has the same abilities as Annie Leonheart and she is 17 meters tall. She wanted to keep her identity a secret. No doubt, she had plans but they failed." Thalia, still looking down, rolled her eyes.

"So you're saying that Thalia has not committed any crime while she assumed titan form?" the judge asked.

The MP hesitated. "…No Sir," he muttered.

"Well, there is no reason for her to be here, we have heard news that Eren Jaeger is protective of her, with him around there is no doubt he can keep a sharp eye on her," the judge stated, about to close the case, when the door suddenly slammed open.

"Sir please wait!" an MP came rushing in.

"Here it comes," Armin muttered.

"What is it, Conel?" the judge asked.

"I have found something about Thalia Leona!" The judge leaned forward and Thalia closed her eyes and held her breath.

"Proceed."

The MP was looking through a file. "It says, before Thalia became a Cadet she lived in Shiganshina. She had a mother, a father and a sister. But sir, it was a stepfather and a stepsister!" the MP explained.

"What of it?" the judge asked.

"Sir, you'll never guess who her stepsister is!" Everyone leaned in, except for the people who knew. "…Annie Leonheart!" Hell. Broke. Loose. Everyone took aim at Thalia with crossbows. They drew their blades and stepped away from Thalia. Thalia didn't move. And then…she started laughing. She went into hysterics. Everyone watched her bewildered.

"You know, Sir he's right, I am the sister of Annie Leonheart. I don't think I have formally introduced myself. I am Thalia Leona or in other words Thalia Leonheart. I received my powers the same time Annie did." Thalia continued to tell her story, from when her father died, to Annie's plan. Through her story they never lowered their weapons. When she was finished she watched the judge, awaiting his reaction.

"You didn't agree to her plan to capture Eren Jaeger," he assumed.

"No Sir. She assumed me a traitor. That is why she asked me to change my last name. She wanted nothing to do with me. I had no part in Annie's actions." The judge leaned back in his chair.

"If what you say is true, then you have not committed any crime, but I have only one question." Thalia looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "Why keep your comrades in the dark? Your intentions were clear. Why keep this from them?" Thalia looked at her friends. They all looked at her. Eren nodded. Thalia took a breath.

"I didn't want to go through this. Something I wanted to avoid, but also because of my sister. She ruined any chance of me using my gift. If anyone found out about Annie and me then you wouldn't hesitate to lock me up, or kill me. So I kept quiet for a couple of years. The only reason I turned into a titan was to defend myself and my friends. I assure you I don't mean any harm. I'm not a threat. I saved that little girl while in titan form! I haven't killed or attacked anyone!" Thalia explained.

Suddenly, her cuffs snapped in half. Everyone backed away as she held her hands in front of her face, looking at them with shock. Thalia turned to her friends. They looked at shocked as she did.

"Mikasa," she said her voice cracking. "Please come and restrain me. I want to show them I'm not a threat." Mikasa was quick to hurry over. She grabbed Thalia's hands. Pinned them behind her back and put a hand on her throat. "You can trust me, all I want to do it help! If I try anything, they have my free will, to kill me!" Thalia explained. The judge considered her statement. Everyone faced the judge.

"Good work," Mikasa whispered quietly. Thalia could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She broke out in a cold sweat and her legs were weak with anticipation. She could hear Mikasa breathing heavily, showing that she was just as anxious as Thalia was.

"Thalia Leonheart…" the judge started. "…I will let you live." Thalia let go of a breath she didn't even realize she was holding. She felt Mikasa sag in relief. The judge slammed the hammer on his table. "Case closed!"

Some MP's took Thalia from Mikasa and lead her into a briefing room. She was shoved into the room alone.

"Your little friends will be here soon," one growled. They glared at her and closed the door. She sighed and flung herself onto the couch. She put her face in her hands.

"That went better than I expected it would," Thalia muttered. She felt the fear illuminating off of everyone and it had been distracting and overwhelming. She did at least find comfort in her friends being there.

"She's in here," a voice said. Thalia sat up and saw the door opening and her friends walked in. The first person she saw made her leap off the couch.

"Eren!" she gasped. Eren walked towards her and she ran into his waiting arms. His embrace was warm and soothing. His scent was intoxicating.

"You did great…better than me. I just got kicked in the face a bunch of times," Eren said looking at Levi, who shrugged.

Thalia lightly laughed. "Yeah, it went better than I thought it would, honestly," Thalia said.

Eren was suddenly pushed out of the way. "Hey!" he protested. Next to hug Thalia was Mikasa.

"You gave be a heart attack! When the chains broke I thought they would kill you on the spot!" Mikasa scolded. Thalia laughed.

"I appreciate your concern and…" she let go and grabbed Mikasa by the shoulders. "…Thank you for restraining me," Thalia said, smiling softly. Mikasa nodded.

"That was too close," Mikasa said. Then Mikasa was pushed aside and Astrid tackled Thalia onto the couch.

"You scared me half to death, you reckless, suicidal basterd! You ever do that again I will remove your head from your shoulders!" Astrid shouted. Thalia smiled slightly.

"Consider me warned, I love you too," Thalia said. Astrid squeezed Thalia in a hug making her wheeze. "Yeah….Astrid…c-can't…BREATHE!" Astrid quickly let go and smiled sheepishly. Levi walked over and put a hand on Astrid moving her away. Thalia sat up and Levi sat beside her.

"So Leonheart…" Thalia winced. "What's the plan?" he asked. Thalia had determination in her eyes.

"Protect and fight the titans! I will take Annie's burden and-"

Suddenly they heard fast footsteps and someone crashing into the door.

"OW!"

Levi sighed. "That would be Hanji," he grumbled. Krista opened the door and Hanji walked in rubbing her head. "What is it, four eyes?" Levi asked.

Hanji ignored the insult and walked over to Thalia, knelt down in front of her and grabbed her hands, startling Thalia.

"I have stumbled upon an amazing, scientific theory about how alike yours and yours sisters titans are!" Mikasa stepped forward.

"Yeah, they can both harden their skin to crystal," she said.

"LET ME FINISH! It is true that you and Annie can harden your skin BUT your titans share the same DNA, since you received your powers at the same time!" Thalia rose an eyebrow.

"What has that got to do with anything? I don't see where you're going with this," Thalia said.

"So…your titans can reverse the effects on the crystal that your skin can harden into! So maybe we can use a piece of your crystal or like a tooth of your titan or something and crack open Annie's crystal and capture her!" Hanji said throwing her hands in the air. Everyone stood there stunned.

"Of course!" Armin said, suddenly coming to the realization himself. "Just like the titan in the wall. It cracked when Annie was thrown into it. So if we use Thalia's crystal or one of her titan teeth then we can shatter the crystal!" Armin said excitedly. Levi stood up.

"Right, so tonight we eat and sleep and tomorrow-" he looked at Thalia "-we will go forth with Hanji's plan," he ordered. Everyone nodded.

"Right!"

"Let's head to dinner," Levi said, and walked out of the room. Soon everyone followed.

 **I found writing the Court seen very difficult, so no hate please.**

 **Armin: I think it was great**

 **Eren: I think it was awful…**

 **Levi: Me too…**

 **Me: Hey, you only thought it was awful because you didn't kick anyone!**

 **Levi; *glares***

 **Me: *sweats nervously***

 **Hanji: YES THIS WILL WORK!**

 **Levi: She doesn't own anything…**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

That night, Thalia was restless and couldn't fall asleep. There was no comfortable position she could find to lull her to sleep. She didn't understand why she couldn't sleep. She wasn't nervous, although she wasn't excited either. If this plan works then Annie will be released from her prison. What would she do? Would Annie be angry with her for setting her free? Would this plan even work? Thalia rubbed her face and sighed. She was always overthinking things. She will only make things worse by stressing herself out.

Suddenly, she heard a tap, making her instantly on guard. It was faint but she heard it. She heard it again; it was coming from the door. She silently got up and walked over. She was only wearing an over-sized baggy T-shirt, so the sudden breeze made her shiver. She opened the door and was surprised by who was on the other side.

"Eren? What are you doing here?" Thalia whispered.

Eren was wearing a black T-shirt and blue yoga pants, and Thalia must say he looked good.

Eren rubbed his head and blushed. "I, uh, wanted to talk to you," he whispered. Thalia opened her mouth to speak, but the voice that spoke wasn't hers or Eren's.

"About what?" Thalia had never turned around so fast in her life. Standing there, with an eyebrow raised, was Mikasa.

"Mikasa," Thalia said. "You're still up?" Mikasa walked forward.

"I never fell asleep, you kept tossing and turning. It was moving the bed," Mikasa explained, now standing beside Thalia. Thalia laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry about that," she said, scratching the back of her head. Mikasa then turned to Eren.

"What do you want to talk to her about, Eren?" she asked. Eren stiffened. He looked down and avoided eye contact with both girls. Mikasa's eyes widened. "Oh, oh! Okay, um, Thalia," Mikasa said making Thalia turned to her. "Be back before sunrise," Mikasa threatened. "And have fun!" Thalia looked confused, but Eren shot his sister an embarrassed glare. Mikasa shoved Thalia out the door, making her stumble. Mikasa slammed the door shut.

"Wait! Can't I put some pants on first!?" Thalia asked. Mikasa opened the door.

"No, there's no need." Thalia opened her mouth.

"But I-" Mikasa slammed the door again. Thalia knocked and Mikasa opened the door. "Tell me you didn't just slam the door in my face," Thalia said. Mikasa smirked.

"I did, watch! I'm gonna do it again!" And Mikasa shut the door, not planning to open it again.

Eren tried to stifle his laughter, making Thalia turn around.

"Alright! What did you want to talk about Jaeger?" she asked, hands on her hips. Eren stopped laughing.

"Follow me," he said, and he started walking down the hall with Thalia trailing behind.

They twisted through the halls of the building, until they stopped at a door. Eren fished a key out of his pocket and opened the door. When they walked in they saw Levi and Astrid.

"AHHHHHHH!" Thalia and Eren both screamed, covering their eyes.

"What the hell, Leonheart, Jaeger!" Levi shouted.

Eren slammed the door shut. "Wrong door!" he shouted running down the hallway.

Eren unlocked another door, and saw Armin and Krista.

"AHHHHHHH!" Eren and Thalia screamed.

"Damnit! What the hell Armin!" Eren shouted as he shut the door and they both sprinted down the hallway and Eren unlocked another door with no one in it. They slammed the door shut and leaned against it, breathing heavily. "I felt the last of my innocence disappear within a few seconds!" Eren said.

"What has been seen, cannot be unseen!" Thalia wailed. They both took a breath and walked farther into the room. It was spacious with a Queen sized bed on the right and a bathroom on the left. There was a couch across from the bed, so they both sat down. "Okay Eren, what is it? It better be good considering the traumatic experience I just went through," Thalia said. Eren sighed.

"Okay, this is a bit hard for me to say but, when I first saw you, in titan form, I felt something click inside me. Seeing you, I finally realized that I had something to fight for, to protect. I had this urge to keep you safe and to keep you out of harm's way. From that day, you were sort of, kinda, basically, pretty much always on my mind. At first I was confused because I had no idea who you were, but once I heard those cannons go off I knew my feelings were clear. I think I may have fallen in love with you." Thalia looked at him shocked. "When I'm around you my heart beats unnaturally fast and I see a future for me. I want to wake up in the middle of the night, roll over, see your face, and know that I am right where I'm supposed to be. I barely knew you. I choose you. And I'll choose you, over and over and over, without pause, without a doubt, in a heartbeat. If I am being honest here, I want to spend the rest of my life…by your side," Eren finished. Thalia could only sit there stunned. Absolutely shell-shocked. Eren looked at her and then buried his head in his hands. "I just ruined everything, didn't I?" He removed his hands and stood up. "I should have kept my mouth shut! I'm sorry for piling this all on you," Eren said and he started to walk away. Thalia was quick to react. She got up and grabbed his hand. "Thalia what are yo-"Eren was cut off when Thalia put her lips on his.

They had only kissed once before, but it wasn't this heated. Her lips brushed his. Not innocently, like a tease, but hot, fiery, passionate and demanding. Thalia should have pulled away before they lost themselves, but they couldn't seem to. In this minty moment, their senses have been seduced and they can no longer think straight.

"Thalia," he whispers, slowly, prolonging each letter as if to savor them. Thalia smiles, her heart fluttering at his voice as she clasped her hands on either side of his face. Never before has her name ever felt as wonderful as one, as she leans in for another. The next thing Eren knew, he had his lips in Thalia's once again and nearly knocked all the wind from his lungs. He hardly had a moment to react before she pressed her tongue to the seam of his lips and, at the grant of access, delved inside his mouth. It was a very passionate kiss with the strong scent of musky pine being exchanged in the intermingling of their breaths. Thalia's arms reached up and tangled around Eren's thick, strong neck. In an instant, she pulled away and arched up into his broad chest, Eren moaning in the contact of his body heat against Thalia's.

Unexpectedly, his hand drifted to her hip. It settled there and pulled Thalia closer. She inhaled sharply. She was against his warm chest, chiselled to perfection. Must he be so perfect? His breath quickened as Thalia's hand rested on his chest. He began nuzzling her neck with delicate kisses, and they rested on the bed. The kisses, so faint, they were whispers. Thalia's body became limp and to tremble uncontrollably. His head was angled slightly to the side as his lips came closer and closer to hers. Thalia was surprised that her own lips parted. Their breath mingled.

At first, it was a delicate kiss, than his arms encircled her. When Thalia kissed Eren again, his brain lit on fire and the warmth spread throughout his entire body. After that he was addicted, he couldn't bear not to be with her and he could barely breathe when she was around. These kisses were his salvation and his torment. He lived for them and he would die with the memory of Thalia's lips on his. He dedicated his life to being with her and to protect her from the moment of that first kiss, for he knew that if he lost her, he would lose himself. She was the half that made him whole.

Thalia hesitantly looked up at him. The swirls of emotion she saw made her gasp. Lust and desire. Their lips once again crushed together and they felt like they were walking on air. It was magic, the way their lips connected, Eren's mouth so warm, the caress of his lips softer than Thalia could have imagined and she opened her mouth with a low moan. He leaned down and kissed the tender area at the base of her neck. Thalia's body went rigid with surprise as trembles shook her body and the warmth blossomed within her once more. Thalia was breathless with delight as he showered her with kisses, each with its own flicker of warmth. Thalia gazed up at him, thrilled beyond words to his affection. Eren drew back again and spent a moment studying her face. Thalia felt her unnatural blush deepen under his gaze. Eren gazed at her lovingly, his eyes filled with lust. His fingers gently ran up and down her sides, coaxing shivers out of Thalia. She glanced back up into his captivating green eyes. He leaned down, resting his forehead against hers. Thalia watched breathlessly as his eyes studied hers with silent intensity. His warm breath ghosted across her face. Thalia shut her eyes in anticipation. She stifled a surprised gasp as he went back to kissing her neck, nipping at the soft, sensitive collarbone.

Once thing led to another and soon enough clothes were off and the room rattled with sounds of pleasure and desire.

 **I didn't want to write a lemon scene, because my sister is all icky about it, so sorry for that.**

 **Armin: I think Jean stopped breathing he's laughing so hard**

 **Mikasa: It seems that Levi, Astrid, Krista, Armin, Eren and Thalia have passed out, out of shock…**

 **Sasha: I called it!**

 **Connie: I did too!**

 ***both high five***

 **Me: Well, it seems that Mikasa is about to perform CPR so let's end this before things get out of hand…I don't own- MIKASA WE DON'T HIT THEM LIKE THAT!**

 ***kids screaming***

 ***cats crying***

 ***strangled coughs***

 ***BANG***

 ***CRASH***

 **Me: Somone get the medic!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The next morning, Eren cracked open his eyes and looked around the room. He wasn't in the bunk, he knew that much. Before he could ponder anymore, he felt something…or someone, move beside him. He was quick to turn his head to the right. There he saw, Thalia Leonheart. One by one, memories of last night flooded in. He blushed, remembering the feeling, the desire, the passion…and the lust. She made him feel alive; she gave him a reason to live. Thalia turned over to face him and he felt his blush deepen. Her bare skin seemed to glow in the morning beams, her black hair cascading down her shoulders and on the white pillow. To him, she looked like a goddess.

As Eren lay there admiring her face, Thalia opened her eyes. She saw Eren looking down at her. Her grey eyes darkened when she had a wave of memories flow through her.

"Morning," Eren said, snapping her out of thought. She smiled radiantly at him. Gone was the girl who hid her emotions. Eren put a spell on her. She realized that being the girl who sits in a dark corner was not who her mother would want her to be. Thalia had a feeling that her mother was very disappointed in her.

"Morning," she said. She sat up and yawned. A cool shiver overwhelmed her with chills of the cool morning. She got out of bed and grabbed her shirt, which had been flung across the room, and tugged it over her head, along with her panties. She turned to Eren. "What now?" she asked. Eren looked at her as he tugged his clothes on. He paused and thought.

"I don't know. Would you consider being my girlfriend?" he asked. Thalia smiled.

"There's no need to consider, I say yes. That is, if you're asking," Thalia said, smirking. Eren grinned and got up, walking over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well Leonheart, do you want to be my girlfriend?" Eren asked.

"Yes I do…Jaeger," she said wrapping her arms around his neck. Eren leaned down and kissed her. It wasn't fiery and lustful; it was more soft and sweet. Just a quick brush of the lips.

When they pulled back the sun burned Thalia's eyes.

"That damn sun," she grumbled. Her eyes widened and her face paled. "Be back before sunrise," Thalia whispered. Eren looked at her questionably. Thalia looked at him, panic in her eyes. "I needed to be back before sunrise! Mikasa's going to kill me!" Thalia ran out the door as fast as her legs could carry her.

She turned around a corner and ran into someone. They were both knocked down. Thalia rubbed her head and saw Krista. Krista looked as panicked as Thalia felt.

"Did Mikasa tell you to be back before sunrise?" Krista asked. Thalia nodded and they both got up and sprinted down the halls. "Mikasa's going to destroy us!" Krista wailed.

"Why do we get a curfew!?" Thalia asked.

"I don't know! Probably because Eren and Armin are her two best friends and we are dating them! Probably seeing if we're worthy of them!" Krista explained.

At last, the 2 reached their bunk. They were hesitant to open the door.

"Maybe she's still asleep," Krista suggested. Thalia nodded and opened the door, as quietly as she could. They both stiffened and paled at the sight that waited for them on the other side. Mikasa, Sasha and Ymir stood there, arms crossed and in their Scout uniforms.

"Hey girls! Wow, you all look so pretty today!" Thalia said with fake innocence.

"Awe really?" Sasha asked. Ymir and Mikasa shot her a glare. Sasha turned serious and looked back at the girls.

"Now, explain yourselves, why are you so late?" Mikasa asked. Thalia and Krista looked down at the ground.

"Having a completely unenjoyable workout," Thalia deadpanned. Mikasa glared. "Okay, alright!" Thalia said hastily. "We slept in," Thalia explained.

"We were tired, really tired," Krista said.

"Why were you "really tired"?" Ymir asked.

"Well, we didn't exactly fall asleep right away!" Thalia said, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, I heard some…interesting things from Thalia and Eren's room," Krista said. Thalia flushed.

"Hey! Like you could talk, you hypocrite!" Thalia snapped. "Mine and Eren's innocence leaked away within seconds! How the hell did you bend like that anyway?!" Krista blushed and covered her face. Ymir glared.

"Who stole Krista's innocence?" Ymir growled.

Krista was about to speak when Thalia said, "Armin." Ymir raised her eyebrows, while Krista glared at Thalia. Ymir got up and walked past the 2 girls and out the door. She looked left and grinned.

"Hey Armin! Uh, yes that Armin! Yeah, I got to talk to yo- HEY! GET BACK HERE, BLONDIE!" Ymir started sprinting down the hall. "Eren, you titan basterd, don't help him! He's tainted my Krista!"

All the girls watched as Ymir sprinted down the halls.

"Wow," Thalia finally said. "I think Ymir's having a nervous breakdown." The girls nodded. Krista groaned.

At breakfast, Ymir sat across from Armin, constantly glaring. It was making Armin very uncomfortable. There was a lot of nervous, sexual tension lingering in the air as everyone ate. It was only made worse when Astrid walked over.

"Hey Thalia," she said avoiding eye contact with Eren and Thalia.

"Well hello there Ashie poo! How was your "sleep"?" Astrid rubbed her neck blushing.

"Uh, it was…nice," she murmured. Eren and Thalia made eye contact and smirked.

"Oh, I'm sure it was. Who else knows of your little…meeting last night?" Thalia asked, batting her eyelashes innocently.

"You and Eren only," she mumbled.

"I see, so are you and him a thing now?" Eren asked. The whole table were looking at the couple with confused expressions. Astrid was getting frustrated that they were trying to embarrass her.

"Yes…" she said.

"Why don't you tell our friends who you were with last night," Thalia suggested. Astrid looked and saw the whole room looking at her expectantly. Astrid mumbled the name.

"What?" Connie asked. She mumbled it again.

"What?" Sasha asked. Astrid said it a bit louder.

"WHAT!?" the whole room shouted.

"CAPTAIN LEVI, GODAMNIT!" Levi took that moment to walk in.

"Did someone call me?" he asked. Astrid froze with mortification. Thalia and Eren burst into hysterical cackles, while the people in the room, including Mikasa, Sasha, Jean, Connie, Krista, Ymir and Armin, stared at Astrid dumbfounded. They kept glancing back and forth between Astrid and Levi like they were watching a tennis match.

Eren and Thalia stopped laughing as tears of mirth leaked from their eyes. Thalia stood up and put a comforting hand on Astrid's shoulder, which looked like she wanted to die of embarrassment.

"Nothing to be ashamed of. After all, I'm dating this loser," Thalia said, pointing in Eren's direction.

"HEY!" Eren's protest was ignored.

"If anything, you are one hell of a lucky girl. I mean you're dating the Captain of the most elite squad! People should be terrified of you!" Thalia said. Astrid narrowed her eyes.

"Why?" she asked. Thalia smirked.

"Because what would Levi do if he saw, or heard, you hurt by someone?" Thalia asked. Astrid turned around and saw Levi innocently polishing his blade, letting it shimmer fiercely. He glared at everyone making them all cower. Astrid smiled and turned back to Thalia. "It takes a lot to get Levi to like someone," Thalia said. Astrid's smile turned into a grin. Thalia's eyes then darkened. "No matter who he is or how skilled he is, if he hurts you, I will have no choice but to step on him, WITH MY TITAN FOOT, and avenge you," Thalia growled. Astrid gulped and then Thalia's scowl turned into a smile. "Now go on! It's almost time for the mission!" Thalia said, pushing Astrid towards Levi. Thalia looked down. "I'm going to be reunited with my sister," she whispered. _Annie, what happened to you?_ Thalia asked herself.

Eren walked over and placed a hand on her, snapping her back.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked, rubbing her back. Thalia nodded and turned around and hugged Eren, tucking her arms in front of her face.

"I just miss my sister."

 **Finally, she's going to be reunited with Annie! By the way, I haven't got that far in the manga or the anime, so I am just making my own plot, as you have noticed I haven't mentioned Bertoldt or Reiner at all. I also haven't mentioned anything about Ymir or Krista. Also, it's only me today, everyone else is hiding out from Thalia's lightning…let's hope nothing goes wrong…**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The crystal containing Annie was dragged into the middle of a courtyard. All citizens within the area have been led away from the scene.

Annie was set down in front of Thalia.

"She looks so peaceful," Thalia murmured walking over to her.

"Why do I get the feeling that's not going to last long?" Connie voiced. Eren had remained silent as he stared at Annie's slumbering face. It had been a month and a bit since he's seen her and he still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that Annie was the Female Titan who killed many. That she was the one that killed his comrades, his friends. He clenched his fists. Also, the girl he loves is in some way, related to her. It was defiantly a small world. He didn't realize he had bit his lip and broke the skin until Thalia said something.

"Eren! Stop it!" she said, clasping his head with her hands. Eren wiped the blood from his mouth and gave a crooked grin.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just stressed out," he said. Thalia smiled sadly.

"I guess seeing Annie again must be hard for you too. Considering what went down last time you encountered her," Thalia said. Eren slightly smiled and grabbed her waist.

"I'm fine, but are you okay is the real question," Eren said. Thalia sighed.

"Annie if full of unexpected surprises and even I'm not sure what her reaction is going to be when we set her free…when I set you free," Thalia explained. Eren kissed her head.

"Everything will be fine, don't stress out okay?" Eren said. Thalia nodded. Hanji then came up.

"I hate to ruin the moment, but Thalia, we are ready when you are," she said. Thalia sighed and gave Eren a peck on the lips. Eren then walked away to take cover behind some buildings for when Thalia's lightning strikes. "Ready?" Hanji asked.

"Yes…and Hanji," Thalia said. "No matter what happens do. Not. Let. Eren. Shift…this is my fight, not his. Under no circumstances, okay?" Thalia said. Hanji looked like she wanted to protest, but Thalia's eyes held determination.

"Okay," she said.

Hanji and all the Scouts hid and took cover behind buildings. Thalia raised her hand and bit down, drawing blood. The burning sensation flowed through her and lightning struck. The titan that is Thalia appeared. Long flowing black hair, demonic grey eyes and the body like Annie but the color of cream. Pale lips and the jaw exposing her teeth. She let a titan screech rip through the air. Everyone came out of hiding and walked towards Thalia. Levi flew up to Thalia and landed on her nose, making her go cross eyed so she could see him.

"Okay, open your mouth. Oh, try not to eat me, I prefer not to die today," Levi said. Thalia's eyes held understanding and Levi lowered himself to her mouth. Thalia opened her mouth and the skin connecting her mouth snapped so her mouth opened completely. Levi landed on her lip. Thalia could see many of the Scouts hands inching to their blades in case Thalia tried anything.

Levi found a sharp tooth in her jaw. He drew his blade and struck her gum. Thalia roared with pain. Levi's blade was in her gum, so he grabbed it to keep his balance.

"Thalia, don't close your mouth! Keep it open!" Levi said, hoping Thalia heard him. He started carving out the tooth, making Thalia bellow. Levi went as fast as he could, trying to put Thalia out of her misery.

Eren was clutching his head, while Mikasa rubbed his back.

"She's in so much pain," he murmured.

"I know," Mikasa said, wincing when Thalia cried out. All the Scouts were covering their ears as Thalia roared every few seconds.

At last Levi got the tooth out and Thalia didn't close her mouth once. She kept it open, enduring the pain.

Levi flew down and held the tooth out. It looked like a massive shark tooth.

"She's got some powerful teeth. Would have been dead instantly if she bit down with those chompers," Levi said. Hanji reached her hand out and Levi handed her the tooth. He then turned to Thalia. "You stay in titan form! Just to be careful! Annie's a sneaky little bitch so we need to be ready! Having you already in titan form gives us the advantage!" Thalia didn't react, but she understood. He then turned back to the Scouts. "Don't do anything stupid once she's out." Hanji took a breath and stepped to the crystal and put the tooth in a comfortable position in her hand.

"Here we go," she said. She lifted the tooth and brought it down on the blue stone chipping it. Everyone stepped back, except for Levi and Hanji, well, and Thalia. Hanji kept hacking at it. Pieces of crystal came off until she finally cracked the crystal in half. She threw the tooth to the ground and drew her blade. She put it in between the cracks and pushed. She pushed and pushed to the point where Levi was helping her. The crumbling sound of glass could be heard and the crystal broke, making Hanji and Levi fly forward. Annie dropped to the ground with a thump. Levi and Hanji got up and dusted themselves off and walked towards Annie like nothing happened. Annie stirred a bit, until her ice blue eyes snapped open with a gasp. She stayed on the ground, adjusting to where she is. She slowly sat up and everyone drew their blades. She looked at her surroundings with shock. She seemed very confused. She looked and saw all their blades drawn. Everyone stayed quiet and watched. Annie glanced around and when her eyes landed on Eren, she grinned.

"Hello Eren," she said. Her voice sent a wave of cold through everyone. Emotionless, but full of amusement. Eren only glared in response. She turned to Mikasa and scowled. "Always a pleasure, Ackerman," she spat. Levi couldn't help but notice that Annie hasn't yet seen or acknowledged Thalia. Thalia was standing behind Annie and she hasn't made a sound. Levi made eye contact with every Scout and shook his head. They got the message. All but one.

"YOU MONSTER!" the Scout yelled and charged. Annie was quick to react. She bit her hand lightning struck making everyone fly back. Annie's titan appeared and everyone watched in horror as she screeched. She looked on the ground for her target. When she spotted Eren she took off towards him. Eren raised his hand to bite it, but Hanji grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Don't," Hanji said as she watched Annie come closer.

"Why not!? She's going to trample us!" Eren shouted.

"I don't think you're the kind of guy to disobey his girlfriend," Hanji said calmly. Eren looked at her

"What are you talking about?" he asked. Hanji didn't answer, but Annie was getting closer.

Finally, Thalia ran in front of them and pushed Annie back, making her stop. The blonde haired titan looked at her with wide eyes. Thalia looked at her with a glare. Grey versus blue and Thalia seemed to be winning. Annie took a minute to recognize who she was, but eventually Annie's eyes widened even more. Annie stepped forward and Thalia moved to the side so she was protecting her friends.

 _"_ _I need to get her to even ground",_ Thalia said in titan voice. _"_ _But how am I supposed to tell her?"_ Thalia asked. She then got an idea. She raised her fists and got into a fighting stance.

"What is she doing?" Connie asked.

"She's going to fight Annie," Armin said.

Annie saw her take stance and got the message. It looked like to get to Eren; Annie needed to go through Thalia first. Annie growled. Why was Thalia making it so difficult? Why would she choose Eren over her own sister? Those kinds of thoughts ran through Annie's mind.

Annie held up her fists, showing Thalia she understood. Thalia turned around and she started running with Annie following. Thalia screeched to get people to clear a path. As they ran they shook the city sending people into panic. People got one look at Annie and Thalia and ran. They weren't going to get caught in this battle again.

The Scouts flew in behind the 2 Female Titans, watching Thalia's back. As they flew Eren spoke.

"What did you mean, Hanji, when you said I wasn't one to disobey my girlfriend?" Eren asked. Hanji looked at him.

"Before she transformed, Thalia asked me to make sure you didn't shift, under no circumstances," Hanji explained. Mikasa flew up to the other side of Eren.

"So, she could be on the brink of death…" Mikasa trailed off.

"Yes, she knew something like this would happen. I could see it. She said this is her fight and her fight alone. She doesn't want anyone interfering," Hanji said. Armin then flew up on the other side of Hanji.

"Do you think she'll be able to beat her? Can Thalia really do it? No matter the situation Thalia is still Annie's sister. What of Annie turns Thalia against us?" Armin asked.

"We'll just have to hope that it doesn't come to that," Hanji said. "If Annie does try to pin Thalia against us, we need to pray that Thalia will stay strong and loyal, for our sake…and hers."

When Thalia stopped, she faced Annie. She was a few feet in front of her. Annie and Thalia faced off on even ground. The area was wide enough for the two of them to fight and not hurt others. Annie raised her fists in a stance. Her face was scrunched up in anger. She opened her mouth and made a hissing whisper. All the while, Annie held Thalia firmly in her gaze. Thalia then raised her fists and blew steam from her teeth.

 _"_ _Don't hold back or I am going to break you, Thalia!"_ Annie snarled, even if Thalia couldn't hear her. Annie then rushed at Thalia. She was as fast as a little cat, Thalia will give her that. Annie's foot slams into Thalia's rib cage. Back and forth, right leg, left leg. Pain explodes in Thalia's chest and her breathing becomes labored. Thalia suddenly bursts with an upswing hook to Annie's jaw. Annie is dropped. The area explodes. Annie's eyes show disbelief, as do Thalia's. Thalia backs away to put room between them. Annie gets up…her nice attitude is gone, she is now all business. She lightning jabs Thalia and it stings her face. Thalia counters with jabs and Annie whips brutal combinations to the body. Annie charges and an uppercut to Thalia's liver that causes her to stumble. Annie punched Thalia's chin and she punched a second time, making her crash into a building, dust flying.

When Thalia got up, she growled. She was letting Annie hit her too many times already, it's Thalia's turn. Thalia takes no pleasure in taking Annie down. None. It's just necessary. She loves to hurt and Thalia can't heal her family with her around, free. Giving mercy is good until it is proven to hurt the innocent.

Drawing her arm back, Thalia drove her fist into Annie's nose. Head flying as her eyes locked on the sky, Annie stumbled. Her left foot slid on the concrete and she braced the heel against the rough ground. Annie stepped forward, left leg pulling back and struck out. Her foot slammed into Thalia's ribs with a solid crunch. Annie's eyes were dark and cold but shimmering with hot anger. All Thalia could do was feel. Feel the heat from the pain. Thalia stepped forward to throw a punch, but Annie grabbed her wrist and flipped her over her shoulder. Thalia was quick to get up. She rushed at Annie and tackled her to the ground. She hardened her fingertips and scratched at her, but Annie kicked her making her go forward. Thalia slowly got up and turned around, only for Annie to deliver a blow to her stomach making her stumble back. Thalia lowered her head, dropping, as she leaned forward. Annie kicked her to the ground and picked her up. Seizing the back of Thalia's head with her fingers, she forced her skull down and hardened her knee, ramming upwards into her face. Annie repeatedly rammed her in the face, sending the sound of breaking bones through the area.

"THALIA!" everyone shouted. Eren wanted to get to her, but Hanji held him back.

"Let me go!" he shouted. That only made Hanji hold him back more.

"No! Leave her! She can do this! Thalia has as much skill as Annie! They've trained together for years!" Hanji said. Eren gritted his teeth and focused back on the battle. He could see Annie kick Thalia to the ground. She was inhuman, raging, nothing like the comrade he thought he knew.

Thalia wasn't moving. She was steaming from her injuries. Dread flowed through everyone as Annie walked towards her.

"Thalia get up!" Astrid yelled. "The titan in front of you is nothing bigger compared to the titan within you! Nobody is born a warrior! You chose to be one when you refuse to back down, when you stand up after getting knocked down! Don't stop when you're tired, stop when you've won!" Astrid shouted. Thalia cracked open an eye to look at her friends. Annie was getting closer.

Armin then took over. "Annie is a person who always seems angry and always looking for conflict! You are afraid of being alone, Annie has always been alone! Show her that you can fight! Don't let her have the satisfaction of knowing you are waiting to be beat!" Armin said.

Mikasa gritted her teeth. "Thalia please get up! Yes, you struggle, but you never quit! You're living a story, don't give up! I'm expecting nieces and nephews! If you give up, you'll hurt Eren, and for that I will have to kill you! Fight goddamnit!" Thalia opened her eyes all the way and saw Annie within arm's reach.

 _"_ _That's right Annie, give me scars, give me pain, then they'll say to me "there goes a fighter"! There are three choices in life: give up, give in or give it all you've got! I hear you Mikasa! After all I've been through, I'm going to quit, just like that? No! I'm going to fight like hell until I can no longer fight, that's what I'm going to do! I have been fighting since I was a child! I'm not a survivor, I'm a warrior!"_ Annie hardened her skin on her fist and lifted it into the air. _"_ _I love the person I've become because I fought to become her! The only person who can beat me…IS ME!"_ Annie brought her fist down and Thalia caught it. Annie's eyes widened. Thalia let out a scream and flung Annie over her, sending her into a building. Thalia got up and illuminated a purple glow, her eyes glowing purple. The Scouts smiled and gapped in awe. Thalia hardened her fists with purple crystal spikes on her knuckles. She charged at Annie.

Annie just got up and looked forward too late. Thalia punched her in the face, purple still illuminating from her body. A spike caught Annie in the eye making her cry out. Thalia threw her to the ground and climbed on top of her. Thalia screeched and punched Annie again and again, left, right, left, right. Annie's face was damaged and some flesh hung from Thalia's spikes. Thalia got off and hardened her feet and kicked Annie as hard as she could. Annie flew and landed on her stomach. Thalia screamed again and climbed on her back and bashed Annie's head into the ground.

 _"_ _You killed many people, my sister!"_ Thalia said. _"_ _Mother and Father would be very disappointed."_ Thalia hardened her fingers and grabbed Annie's nape. Annie tried hardening her skin, but Thalia's crystal cut through it. She pulled out a chunk of flesh containing Annie and stood up.

Thalia walked over to the Scouts and they flew down to the ground. Thalia placed the flesh down and Scouts sliced through it and pulled Annie out. She was put in a jail wagon since she was unconscious.

"Take her to the dungeon! I want her spread out starfish style and cuffs covering her hands!" Hanji said.

"Yes ma'am!" Scouts shouted, and carried her away into the city.

Astrid, Armin, Eren, Mikasa, Sasha, Jean, Connie and Krista went up to Thalia. Eren flew up and landed on her nose, making her go cross eyed.

"You did it," he said. Thalia made a sound in her throat. "You do realize you are going to be on bedrest until I say otherwise, right?" he asked. Thalia glared and growled, making Eren smile.

Finally, exhaustion hit and Thalia's eyes closed. Eren flew down to his friends as Thalia fell forward. She landed with a steamy hiss and thump.

Astrid ran up and climbed onto the titan. She drew her blade and started cutting through the nape. When she found Thalia, she threw her blade to the ground and began tugging her out.

"You reckless, suicidal basterd," she said pulling her out of the carcass. Thalia's face had purple scale like markings on her face, much like Eren. Thalia's hand was still stuck, so Astrid pulled on her arm. "Let go of it!" Astrid said through gritted teeth. Thalia's hand let go and they both tumbled off the titan, Thalia was still unconscious. "Whoa!" Astrid said as she hit the ground. The others hurried over with a wagon pulled by a horse. Mikasa came over and picked Thalia up bridal style and placed her in the wagon.

"That was one hell of a fight," Jean said.

"Let's head back, Thalia needs rest in an actual bed," Levi said.

 **Look at Levi, being so nice, haha! Surprisingly, writing a fight scene was tough. Hope you liked it!**

 **Mikasa: That was to be expected**

 **Annie: *death glaring everyone***

 **Thalia: Well, at least I pulled through in the end…**

 **Eren: Lexi doesn't own anything**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

For the next couple of days, both Annie and Thalia were still unconscious. Thalia's friends barely left her side. All wanted to be there when she woke up. Damage repairs have been inflicted and they weren't charging Thalia anything. She apparently saved a rich lords daughter when she fought Annie, unconsciously, so he took care of that.

Currently, the main team waited in Thalia's room, hoping she'll soon wake up.

The door to Thalia's room opened and heads turned. It was Armin carrying a food tray.

"Anything?" he asked.

"Nope," Mikasa said. Armin placed the tray on the table beside Thalia's bed.

"On my way down here I spoke to the doctor. He said that in her condition she should wake up soon. Once she does, he wants her on bedrest. He says we are free to stay the night. Since she's a Scout and a military soldier she can keep the private room for as long as she needs," Armin explained.

"Greatest news I have heard in the past couple days," Astrid said, looking down at Thalia. Her face was pale, making her hair stand out more. The markings of the purple scale disappeared. Besides that, her condition hasn't changed.

"I don't get it," Eren spoke up. "I woke up a few hours after my battle. Why is Thalia taking so much longer?" he asked. Armin sat down beside Krista.

"She did use a lot of energy during her battle, but you did too," Armin said. "It may be because of her gender." Astrid and Mikasa glared.

"What are you implying?" Astrid growled.

"What has the fact that she is a girl have anything to do with this?" Mikasa asked.

"I'm not saying that Thalia isn't strong, far from it actually, I'm saying that her titan's body is much more delicate then Eren's. Her and Annie's body is built for skill and speed, while Eren's is built for strength and intimidation. Yes, Eren's titan was damaged during his and Annie's fight, but his titan seemed to handle it better considering his build," Armin explained. Krista sighed.

"I'm just worried. She needs to wake up and eat or she'll starve," Krista said.

"Sadly, there's nothing we can do," Armin sighed.

Just then, Levi walked in.

"Any change?" he asked, closing the door.

"Nothing," they all said.

"Has Annie woken up yet?" Eren asked from Thalia's bedside.

"Nothing at all, she's just hanging there like a corpse," Levi said, sitting next to Astrid.

"Yeah, well she deserves it," Mikasa said.

"That's not nice Mikasa," a voice croaked.

"I know she's your sister Thalia, but- wait, Thalia!?" Everyone turned and saw Thalia trying to sit up.

"Thalia!" Astrid pounced on the bed and tackled Thalia into a hug.

"Ow! Astrid ribs…not okay!" Thalia said. Astrid leaned back and glared. She punched Thalia in the shoulder. "OW! I'm trying to heal; I don't need you making me worse!"

"You told Hanji not to let Eren shift you reckless. Suicidal. BASTERD! You could have died goddamnit! What was I to do if you did?!" Astrid said shaking her. Thalia was giving a "really?" look and let Astrid rant.

Thalia grabbed her shoulders and Astrid stopped. Thalia noticed tears streaming down Astrid's cheeks.

"Look Ash, I'm sorry, I wanted to fight her alone," Thalia said. Astrid sighed.

"Okay, I'll let you off this time," she said.

Thalia's head was turned and she felt something warm on her lips. She realized Eren was kissing her. It made her feel born again, but with super powers! He kissed her and the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways words would never be. There were fireworks and she was relieved to know he was there. He pulled away and placed his forehead on hers.

"Thalia, I-," Eren was interrupted when the door opened.

"Captain Levi!" he said, catching everyone's attention. "Annie Leonheart…she's awake!" Everyone got up, except Thalia, and ran out the door.

"Coincidence? I think not!" Jean said running out the door.

"Eren!" Thalia called. Eren turned around.

"I'll be right back, babe! You stay here and eat something!" he said. Thalia nodded and Eren followed the others.

As they ran Levi spoke to the Scout. "Has she said anything?" he asked.

"No Sir! She woke up a couple of minutes ago. All she did was look at her surroundings and glare at us," the Scout explained. "Didn't even ask where she was."

They turned a corner and Hanji joined then in the run.

"So our good friend Annie is awake?" she asked. They nodded. "Excellent! Oh, and how is our other titan?" Hanji asked.

"She's awake, woke up the same time Annie did. She is staying in her room to eat," Armin said.

"I see, I think it would be good if Thalia talks to her at some point. Maybe having someone Annie cares about close, Annie will let something slip," Hanji said.

"I agree, but for now she needs her rest," Levi said opening the door to the dungeon. They all hurried down the narrow staircase as quickly as they could.

"She's not getting out, right?" Sasha asked.

"No, she is completely chained. The only time she's coming out is if we let her. Also, she is underground so even if she turned into a titan, which is impossible, it will be hard for her to move around," Hanji explained. Hanji heard them all sigh in relief. She looked back at them. "Don't worry, she's not going to be hurting anyone anytime soon," she said. They nodded, still not knowing if they should believe the words.

When they reached the dungeon, they were quick to open the door. They saw Annie hanging limp on the wall. Soldiers had their blades drawn and aimed at her. Annie didn't even look up when she heard their footsteps come over.

"So you're finally awake," Hanji said. Annie didn't acknowledge her. "I hope you're well because you're in for a nasty ride! You have committed many crimes and now it is time to pay the price." This time Annie looked up.

"Oh?" she said.

"Didn't expect to get caught, did you? Oh well, after all the suffering you've caused it seems only fair," Hanji went on.

"What suffering?" Annie asked.

"Cut the crap Annie! Don't play stupid!" Eren said walking forward. "You were aware of all your actions! Do you know how many people you killed?!" Eren asked. Annie smirked.

"Saw right through it, just like I knew you would. Worth a try. Yes, I was aware of everything I was doing, and I remember everyone I killed. I saw their determination and I saw their lifeless faces when they were dead. I remember the looks of horror on their faces when their comrades were killed, but it was merely self-defence. They were attacking me, so I protected myself," Annie explained. Levi clenched his hands into fists.

"What was your plan?" he asked. "All of this, just to get to Eren. I would call it a crush, but it seems like more than that. I also don't think your sister would like that," Levi said. Annie winced and looked up.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You didn't know? Well, I guess that's expected when you're locked in a crystal, but your sister is dating Eren and she seems to be the jealous, protective type." Annie gritted her teeth.

"So that titan was Thalia," Annie said.

"It sure was," Hanji said. "Quite a beauty to say the least. You looked quite shocked to see her, why is that?" Annie sighed. If she doesn't tell them, they won't leave her alone.

"Thalia hasn't told you the whole truth about that night," Annie started. Everyone looked at her shocked. "The night we received our powers, something happened. We were in the middle of the forest, I had received my powers already, but with Thalia, she lost control…"

Flashback

 _"_ _You did great Annie," Dr. Jaeger praised. 9 year old Annie slightly smiled._

 _"_ _What does this stuff do?" Annie asked._

 _"_ _Let's just say that you may be able to save humanity with this gift," he said. Annie nodded. Grisha turned to Thalia. "Are you ready?" Thalia looked at Annie. Annie smiled reassuringly and grabbed her hand._

 _"_ _It's okay, it only hurts for a second," Annie said. Thalia nodded and held her arm out. Grisha raised the syringe._

 _"_ _Now Thalia yours is a bit different, because of your soul, your power is bigger, okay? But nothing to be afraid of," Grisha assured._

 _"_ _Okay," Thalia said._

 _"_ _Now, I need you to focus on the present and try and remain calm," Grisha warned. Thalia took a breath and nodded. Annie squeezed Thalia's hand to give her comfort. Grisha put the needle in Thalia's arm, making her wince and her eyes water. Grisha started to squeeze the liquid into her bloodstream. It was like liquid fire running through her veins. She cried out and Thalia started to burn up. Grisha pulled the syringe out and Thalia started fidgeting. Annie noticed this and looked at her weirdly._

 _"_ _Thalia what's wrong?" she asked. Thalia didn't answer, but her eyes were wild and had a pyscho look to them. Grisha paled and grabbed Annie's hand, pulling her away from Thalia._

 _"_ _Go take cover behind some trees and don't come out until I say so," he ordered._

 _"_ _Why? What's happening to her?" Annie asked._

 _"_ _The serum is overwhelming her senses and her body can't control it," Grisha explained. Annie looked panicked._

 _"_ _What's going to happen?" Annie asked._

 _"_ _Her body is going to do the only thing it can do…release it!"_

 _Thalia bit her hand out of instinct and lightning struck making Grisha and Annie fly back. Thalia's titan started to form out of thin air. Annie watched her rise to her full size._

 _"_ _She's a titan!" she shrieked. Grisha pushed Annie behind some bushes._

 _"_ _Stay hidden! Whatever you do don't come out! Thalia isn't in control and she's only acting on instinct!" Annie nodded with a look of terror. Grisha slowly walked up to Thalia. "Thalia?" he called. Thalia turned to him. Grisha took out a blade. "I need you to lie down on your stomach so I can help you!" he said. Thalia looked at the blade and screeched, running in the opposite direction. Grisha cursed and looked at Annie, who was peeking out of the bush. "Run home! I'm going after your sister!" Annie nodded and turned around and sprinted home._

Flashback End

"That night, during her rampage, Thalia killed a family of 2 adults and 2 children living in the forest," Annie said. "Eventually, she exhausted herself and collapsed. We said that the family was attacked by a pack of wolves and that a tree fell and ruined the house. Took a lot of convincing. After that, Thalia was afraid of her powers. She refused to transform," Annie finished. Everyone looked at her horrified. They were at a loss for words.

"Thalia isn't capable of murder, she doesn't seem like the type," Krista said.

"Did I seem like the type that was capable of murder?" Annie asked impatiently. No one answered. "Don't believe me? Fine. But it's all true…isn't that right, Thalia?" Annie asked. Everyone whipped around and saw Thalia in the doorway, holding her sides, with a shadow cast over her eyes. Eren stepped forward.

"It's true?" he asked.

Thalia took a shaky breath. "Yes…" she said. "My body back then was overwhelmed. It couldn't handle all the power coursing through me. It was like blowing up a balloon. Only a certain amount of air can be held until it pops. That's what happened to me." No one said anything, until Levi spoke up.

"That was 5 years ago…" he said. Everyone looked up at him.

"What?" Thalia asked.

"It happened 5 years ago. Nothing can be done. You were young and inexperienced, you had no control," Levi explained. "You seemed to have redeemed yourself. Those people that were killed were honored by you saving many others. Don't let this haunt you," Levi said. Thalia nodded, grateful. Thalia then looked at Annie, who looked away.

"If you don't mind, I would like some alone time with my sister," she said.

"Do you want some extras to be here just in case?" Hanji asked. Thalia shook her head.

"I can manage," she said. They all nodded and exited the room.

 **So, Annie and Thalia are alone together? Wow.** **And we finally got to learn Thalia's dark half of her past!**

 **Thalia: Is Annie going to kill me?**

 **Me: You'll need to find out**

 **Annie: …she doesn't own anything…**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Thalia stood in front of Annie. Annie was avoiding eye contact with her.

"How do you feel?" Thalia asked. Annie looked at her.

"I'm fine," she said.

"You know…I do miss you," Thalia started. Annie tsked. "And this is not how I wanted to be reunited with my sister." Thalia drew her blades. Annie looked at her curiously. She walked up and lifted her hand to strike. Annie closed her eyes and Thalia struck down. Annie dropped to the ground with a thud. Annie opened her eyes and saw that the chains restraining her were cut. Thalia sheathed her blade and knelt down to Annie's level. She looked into the eyes and wrapped her arms around her neck, hugging her. Annie was stunned.

"How do you know I won't attack you?" Annie asked. Thalia gave a soft smile.

"I'll take my chances, also I can tell by the look in your eyes…you missed me too," Thalia said. Annie hesitantly returned the hug, eyes still wide from shock. Annie took in Thalia's scent. The familiar aroma made memories of their childhood together. "You know…" Thalia whispered. "Since we were kids I always thought it was me and you against the world, I never knew things would come to this…" Annie closed her eyes. "Things during your rage were heartbreaking. I never knew you were capable of what you did…" Thalia's grip tightened on her sister's body. "Did you enjoy it?" she asked.

"Enjoy what?" Annie asked, her voice shaky because, though she'll never admit it, Thalia's strength was hurting her.

"Did you enjoy killing those people? People who had done nothing as much as protect? Did you enjoy watching the look on their faces go from determination to horror in the blink of an eye?! Did you enjoy running and looking right at their dead faces?! Did you enjoy their faces of fear when they heard you coming?! Crashing through the woods!?" Thalia let go and grabbed Annie's shoulders and when she saw Thalia's eyes, her eyes widened. Thalia's eyes were glowing purple. "TELL ME ANNIE!? DID YOU ENJOY HURTING PEOPLE WHO HAVE DONE NOTHING BUT GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOU!?" Thalia took a breath. "They gave you a chance. Eren, Mikasa and Armin gave you a chance to surrender and make peace, but you made things go to hell, again you killed. All this for what…to get to Eren?" Thalia asked glaring.

Annie only sat there stunned and at a loss for words. Never before has she seen Thalia snap. It was terrifying. Thalia's eyes went back to stormy grey as they bored into Annie. Annie started to tremble.

"No…" she said making Thalia look at her. "No, I didn't enjoy it…any of it! I didn't enjoy betraying anyone! The looks on their lifeless faces broke me…You know, I didn't think I was capable of murder either," Annie said. Thalia tsked.

"Why were you after Eren in the first place?" Thalia asked. Annie avoided Thalia's eye.

"Something told me I needed to capture him…okay? I don't exactly recall. Being in a crystal has altered my perspective…all I knew was that I needed Eren." Thalia growled. Annie smiled slightly. "Not in that way…" Annie then frowned.

As she took in her sister, she remember how shy and timid she used to be. Annie changed her. Annie taught her to trust no one. Something she now regretted. Thalia never made decisions for herself. She would always make sure Annie was okay with it. She would constantly want to be by Annie's side and yet she never found it annoying. It gave her a feeling of comfort, of trust…of love. After her mother's death, Annie didn't think she was capable of loving anyone again. When her father revealed to her that he was seeing someone and she had a daughter about her age, she almost burst. He said they were moving to Shiganshina to move into their house.

Thalia and Annie clicked. Now, Annie had ruined everything.

She hadn't realized until now, but thinking about her past made tears stream down her cheeks. Annie covered her face and wept. Thalia looked at her stunned, but then gave a trembling smile. This was the Annie she knew as a child. Someone not afraid to show their emotions. Thalia felt tears well up and she wrapped her arms around her sister as the blonde cried into the blackette's chest.

Eren, Armin, Levi, Astrid, Mikasa, Hanji, Jean, Sasha, Krista and Connie took that moment to walk in. They all instantly relaxed when they saw the scene. Two sisters sobbing into each other's embraces. The Scouts let the Leonheart sisters have their moment, soon though they let go and turned to the others.

"I'm guessing this is a sign that everything's okay now?" Eren asked. Both girls smiled and nodded.

"Well, now that that's sorted out we can go and relax now that there's no more-"

"Captain Levi! There's been an abnormal Beast Titan spotted in the Inner South Wall Rose!"

"-attacks…" Levi finished.

The Scouts, plus Annie, sprang into action. They ran through the corridors and outside where their horses were waiting.

"Wait!" Annie called. Everyone stopped to look at her. "Can I join the Scouts?!" she asked. Hanji and Levi exchanged glances.

"We'll sort everything out when we get back, but for now…Annie Leonheart…welcome to the Scouts!"

The gates opened and the Scouts charged out with Annie, Thalia and Eren swinging up in 3DM gear and biting their hands…

Lightning struck.

 ***cries* I did it! Yes! But now what? They have another threat! Leave a review telling me if you want me to make a sequel, if I get 20 people telling me they want me to, I will! Also I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, as you all know.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Good news!** **I have started the sequel to this story. A lot of things I didn't mention in the story about Ymir, Reiner and Bertoldt being titans. Now again, I haven't got far in the manga so some things about the story are completely made up! Annie takes the Scouts side and some characters might be OOC, but I like it this way. Again, please no hate. Again, most of the plot is made up and everything. It's called, A Titan's Rage! If you want to continue the story. Thank you!**

 **-Lexi Heartfilia**


End file.
